Legacy
by jeslyn-nighthawk
Summary: Inspired by the WIKTT Regency Challenge. When Hermione is forced to impersonate her cousin for the Season, she catches the eye of a certain menacing Duke. SSHG, AU, preHBP. Please R&R, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy**

**By **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: First off, this will be my first SS/HG fic. I am a recently joined member of WIKTT and a big fan of this particular relationship. Secondly, although I usually disdain regency romances of the paperback variety, I found this challenge intriguing and wished to give it a shot. I have read the back of several of my mom's romance novels, but cannot confess to knowing which ones. Therefore, if I use an idea pulled from one of said novels, I apologize ahead of time. The rules for the regency challenge can be found on the WIKTT website. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic, and as always feedback needed.

_Disclaimer: Do I look like the richest woman in the world?! Of course not! So therefore by extension, I am not J.K. Rowling nor do It own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters contained therein. _

Chapter 1

            Miss Hermione Granger was not a fashionable young lady. She was not even a fashionable young witch. The daughter of Squire Granger (a very well respected and very muggle member of the _ton_), Hermione was expected to learn the genteel things that all young women looking for a husband ought to learn: the piano forte, embroidery, and poetry. She was not expected to gallivant off and attend a wizarding school, even one run by the Marquis of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore himself. 

            Even as a witch she did not fit in. Witches of the time were expected to learn magic that would be helpful in the running of a household, and enough Defense Against the Dark Arts to be safe. They were not expected to be bookish, excellent students, who more than nine times out of ten would beat the boys in every class they attended. 

            So Hermione had always felt different, out of place. She excelled in everything she put her mind to, especially Potions and Transfiguration. Unlike the other girls at Hogwarts, Hermione spent no time thinking about her clothes or hair, and as such, both were usually a rumpled mess from hours spent in the library. 

            When at seventeen Hermione returned home, she was not fit for society. She was outspoken, had no taste in fashion, and despite her natural prettiness, was completely unfashionable in the looks department too. After all she was neither blond, nor was her hair raven. Her face was heart shaped, not Hellenic, and her eyes were doe brown, not the fashionable blue. So, Squire Granger, knowing his indulgence was the cause, resigned himself to the idea that his daughter would never catch a husband and reluctantly gave in to her requests that she not be forced to waste a year on having a season. 

            It then follows that Squire Granger, knowing his daughters disposition and having thus resigned himself, was puzzled when he received a letter from his daughter, who was staying with her cousin, Lady Amelia Lupin, to inform him that she would be spending the Season in London. Of course, she assured him that she was not having a Season herself; Hermione would be staying with her aunt, Lady Minerva McGonagall, the Countess of Myrwood, and acting as a companion to Amelia who would be having her Season. Hermione also assured her father that Lady McGonagall would be providing for all of Hermione's expenses since she was the one to request the young woman's presence. 

            Squire Granger couldn't help wondering what to make of this startling new development. 

***

            "I cannot believe I allowed you two to talk me into this!" Hermione whispered angrily at her cousin and her cousin's fiancé, as Amelia adjusted her own cloak on Hermione's shoulders. She then scowled at the fiancé in question, one Sir Harry Potter, Knight of the Realm, and Far Below Amelia's Station, at least according to Amelia's ailing mother, Lady Lupin. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and spread his hands as if this _hadn't _been his idea all along. 

            "You know very well that Daddy approves of this wedding and so does Auntie Minerva. Auntie Minerva even offered to help us in our scheme. No one in London will recognize you, or know me. You've been gone for seven years, and we haven't had guests here in longer due to Mama's consumption. You only have to play the role until Daddy gets back to England in a month or two. Then he can sort the whole thing out," Amelia gave her a mischievous grin and added, "And who knows? Maybe you'll even meet a dashing Duke, and fall madly in love with him."

            Hermione snorted and glared even harder at her cousin, "Do shut up, 'Melia, or I shall have to hurt you." She seemed to consider her cousin carefully. "On second thought, if you don't shut up, I shall just refuse to go along with this scheme and you two delinquents will be parted forever." Hermione then raised her chin determinedly, turned on her heel, and walked outside to the waiting carriage, into which she immediately climbed.  

            "You know it's true- she'll take one look at some dark, broody, highly boring and intellectual lord and fall head over heels." Amelia said conspiratorially to her lover. He grinned at her, put his hand on his chest and sighed dramatically. "Dear God! You just described Lord Snape! Hermione's a goner!" He grimaced then and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Seriously though, her tastes can't be _that_ bad can they?"

            "Of course not, silly," Amelia laughed as she playfully smacked him over the head, "Hermione would never settle for some one who couldn't love her completely, and Lord Snape certainly never could."

TBC

A/N: Thanks all for reading. I apologize for the very Jane Austin beginning, but this is a regency romance. I promise to leave that style behind soon enough, though I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, or just a thing. Anyway, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _please review. And a big thanks to my roommate, Kate, who beta-read this for me at one in the morning. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Legacy**

**By **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: Yay! People are actually reading my fic! This is quite the motivation to keep writing. Anyway, here's Chapter 2, enjoy. 

_Disclaimer: Don't own _Harry Potter_ and that means no Severus Snape. Oh well. _

Chapter 2

            They all stopped at an inn that night that was halfway between Amelia's home and London. It was a small inn, but clean, with roaring fires, and good food. The girls would be sharing a room; Harry would have one down the hall. 

            The girls' room was small with only one bed, but neither minded. The heat and light of the fire combined with the rich chestnut wood to create a warm and comforting atmosphere. It was an atmosphere that Hermione greatly needed. 

            For all that Hermione had been in Gryffindor, she had never felt that she was all that brave. Truthfully, she had thought she would have done better in Ravenclaw. However, this was the only time in her entire life that Hermione could remember having a case of nerves. She was terrified. She was also very vocal in her discomfort towards her hooligan cousin. 

            Tears streamed down her face as she railed at said cousin, "How am I supposed to be you?! What if some one recognizes me? You are supposed to be a beauty, all the rumors say so! I am not the least bit fashionable! I don't want to be!" It seemed to Amelia that all the fight went out of her cousin then; "I don't want to be," Hermione said again in a broken whisper, "I cannot do this." 

            At this Amelia rushed to her cousin and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Of course you can, 'Mione, of course you can. It is not forever, only until Daddy returns from France. And if you do this, Harry and I can be together. I know you can. We need you and you have never before failed us when we were in need. You never will. What kind of Gryffindor would talk like that?"

            "One who would have been better off in Ravenclaw!" Hermione sobbed.

            "Nonsense. The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason. Look at me Hermione!" Amelia nearly took a step back when she saw the unbridled terror in her cousin's eyes, "You can do this, and you will." Amelia stated firmly, "You have given your word, and no member of this family would dare break her word. Do you understand me?"

            Hermione nodded. Amelia could see her shoring up her courage. Hermione's sense of honor would allow no less. Finally, the two prepared for sleep. Tomorrow morning they would part. 

***

            The three friends parted at dawn the next morning. Harry and Amelia would double back towards Gretna Green, while Hermione would continue on to London and her Aunt Minerva's home. 

            It was a nerve racking ride for Hermione. The few memories she had of her Aunt Minerva were of a very stern, very proper, and very fashionable dowager of the _ton. The imposing figure in her mind became a terrible monster as the drive wore on, and as the carriage approached Lady McGonagall's home in London, Hermione was wringing her cousins fine velvet cloak in her sweaty hands. _

            When the cloak was taken from her, Hermione began to wring her hands. The townhouse of the Duchess of Myrwood was as imposing as the Lady. Deep mahogany wood carvings adorned walls, windows, stairs, and furniture, yet somehow managed to avoid being garish. The drapes and hangings were all in deep shades of green, as was the carpet, giving the old home the strange feel of the enchanted woods its Lady presided over. As she was shown into the Duchess's study, Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

            To say that Hermione was shocked by her aunt's appearance would be an understatement. Minerva McGonagall, Duchess of Myrwood, was an imposing figure. She was not tall, but she had an imposing figure. Her hawk-like features were accentuated by the severe bun she had her steel-grey hair pulled into and the spectacles resting low on her nose. That, however, was not what shocked her. What shocked her was that over the severe cut of Lady McGonagall's emerald green day dress, was a set of matching green _wizard's robes._

            Hermione had had no idea that her aunt was a witch, and frankly, that fact made her no less terrifying to the trembling young woman. 

            Lady McGonagall scrutinized the young lady before her. What she found was not unpromising. When last she had seen the girl, Hermione had not yet been enrolled in Hogwarts. The girl then had been scrawny with bushy untamable hair and bucked teeth. Time had been kind to her. Hermione was now a beautiful young woman. Although with doe brown eyes and chestnut hair she was not a fashionable beauty, Hermione had quite a bit of potential. Her bushy hair had become riotous curls, and (likely due to a spell) her teeth were now perfectly straight and pearly white giving her a beautiful smile. She had well defined features, and her heart-shaped face lent her an air of innocence. Though terrified, Hermione held herself with quiet grace and confidence. Minerva guessed that this young woman could be quite bossy when she felt more herself, and she was reminded of herself in her younger years. _Yes,_ Minerva thought, _I think she will do quite well; Amelia was right. _

            "Well Hermione, you've certainly grown up since I last saw you," Minerva said in her most stern voice. 

            "Thank you, my lady," Hermione replied in a demure voice. Minerva wasn't buying it. 

            "Come now, child. Surely Albus and that school of his were able to give you at least some backbone. From what I heard, you were the top student. I doubt that being demure got you very far as Head Girl." 

            "Of course not!" Hermione snapped, forgetting her fear for a moment, "But then neither did being a bossy bookworm! And I doubt that will do me any good here either, as it is entirely unfashionable!"

            Minerva felt herself smiling at the young witch, "Good, you do have some spine. As to what is fashionable, this family decides what is fashionable. If I say that it is the thing this year for a young woman to be both beautiful and educated, then all of the mommas will flock to ensure that their chicks measure up. It's one of the benefits of my rank. And as you are both, I have no doubt that you will be a smash this Season."

            Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "You must be joking. I am no beauty. Besides I have no interest in being a smash."

            "I don't doubt it. However, you agreed to play your cousin. Despite the fact that no one in Society has seen her in years, as my niece she was expected to be a great success this year. You will have to live up to that," Minerva could see the fear rising in the child once again. She took pity on her, "I am not asking you to go against your personality. Truthfully, I would like for you to be yourself. With my help we can have you clothed to perfection by the end of the week, and you can have your debut ball here next weekend. We'll have into Almack's in no time. For all I know that you have no interest in marriage, dear, it certainly wouldn't hurt for you to look. Life is long child. The right husband can make those years a blessing."

            Hermione was looking at her aunt with great skepticism. _At least she is listening, Minerva thought, __Oh, I do hope you were not wrong, Amelia. I hope she can__ find someone to ease her loneliness here. I certainly hope so. _

            Hermione finally nodded her assent, and that began the week's preparation. 

TBC

A/N: Thanks all who read. Please keep the reviews coming, they really do keep me writing.

Review Responses:

klo: Thanks. And I don't think that Hermione will swoon, but how could she resist being attracted to him? I mean _that voice!_ Thanks again for the review.

Deliah Serpent: Thank you and I hope this one lived up to expectations.

Clavel: I hope I don't disappoint. 

Meriadoc/Celithrathien: As for the non-regency slang, it will become more abundant as I move more into my own style, but I shall try to remain as authentic and accurate as I can. Thanks for the input; I hope this chapter was as good. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Legacy**

**By **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: You know, I really do have four other fics that I should post this weekend that I probably won't because this fic has taken up my attention. That and Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. He is just scrumptious. Anyway, please do not be alarmed should this fic be put on temporary hold in favor of my other long standing fics. I will come back to it, I promise. On a different note, I feel it prudent to say that although this fic was inspired by the regency challenge on WIKTT, it no longer will fit enough of the requirements to be a proper answer, oh well. 

Review Responses:

Secret Agent Smut Girl: I do plan to continue this and thanks for the vote of confidence. 

Legaz: Thanks and mostly I'm looking for glaring errors and OOCness

Clavel: Thanks and sorry for the wait

CrazySwimmer27: Um, you've probably already found it, but here is the URL for the homepage, you have to be a member of Yahoo Groups and over 17 to join though. groups. yahoo. com/group/whenikissedtheteacher/ Thanks for your review. 

Diaphanous: Thanks, I won't laugh I promise. As far as other stuff, I have one other Harry Potter fic, and I will be the first to tell you it is going to be horribly dark. Not at all like this one. I hope this story will remain as fluffy as it began though. 

Chapter 3

            Hermione's debut into society was to be at the Masquerade being hosted by the Earl of Norland, Sirius Black. Lord Black was a known rake, but as a wealthy and highly respected lord, he was considered among this year's Top Catches. Minerva had to admit to a small hope that he and Hermione would settle on each other. She was very fond of the man, rightly proud of him as her nephew. Beyond this, Minerva was hopeful that the masked atmosphere would allow for Hermione to try out her charade more comfortably. 

            As the day approached, Minerva could not help but send up fervent prayers to whatever Powers That Be that her niece would pull this off. 

***

            Lord Severus Snape, Fifth Duke of Noirwood, first cousin of the Prince-Regent himself, second in rank only to the same, had a dilemma on his hands.

            For all his wealth and prestige, for all his rank and connections, he could not find a wife. The Prince-Regent was pestering him to take a bride, beget an heir and otherwise do his duty by the crown. Herein lay the problem. Snape would not settle for an average wife, she must be beautiful, refined, and at least have some modicum of intelligence. So far none of the girls he had met this season could meet more than two of those requirements, the last being nearly impossible to find. Added to this was the added obstacle of his own personality, which was acerbic in the extreme. He had effectively scared off every worrying mama in the ton, and along with them had gone their chicks. 

            Snape slammed his hand down upon his desk in frustration. There was no help for it. Despite his loathing of the man, Snape would have to attend the Masquerade being thrown by that _imbecile, _Black. Snape's black eyes narrowed in speculation, at least with a mask on he would have the opportunity to talk to a few of the newer young women without them being scared off by his reputation. Of course he had no intention of changing his personality. He could not marry someone who would be unable to stand up to his personality. He refused to deal with a wife who broke into tears at the slightest provocation. 

            He snorted. At this point it was beginning to look like he would have to settle. He doubted there was a woman out there that could live up to his expectations. Still. 

            Lord Snape walked to the corner of his study and rang for his butler. 

***

            Hermione was quite sure that she was going to find the inventor of the cursed contraption she was currently being forced into and hex him into oblivion. She was positive it had been a man, as no woman would ever willingly subject others to this kind of pain. 

            "ARGH!" She screamed at her sympathetic maid, Ginny Weasley. "I _hate corsets!"_

            "So, you've said," Ginny mumbled. She took advantage of Hermione's exhalation to cinch the corset even tighter. She then tied off the laces, and spun her around to put on the gown. She pointedly ignored the blue tint to Hermione's face. 

            The gown was emerald silk and chiffon. It was Grecian style, with a daring neckline that made Hermione feel truly exposed. The long sleeves draped down her arms, falling open from her shoulders, gathered every three inches by golden clasps until her elbows, then left her forearms bare. The deep color set off her pale skin, and combined with the rich brown of her hair and eyes gave her the look of a Grecian goddess of the forest. 

            Dress in place, Ginny once again spun her around and herded her over to the small vanity in the corner. Upon sitting down, Hermione noticed the long mahogany box waiting there. She opened it and gasped as loudly as possible given her constricted airways. Lying in the royal blue velvet interior were emerald hairpins, earrings, a bracelet and necklace, all accented with a small fortune in diamonds. 

            "Where did these come from?" She asked her maid in wonder, turning one of the pins over in her hand. The jewelry was formed in patterns of leaves and vines. 

            "Your aunt sent them up. Said they were just lying around, and that she thought you would be able to make good use of them," Ginny replied absently, as she was busy pinning up Hermione's now sleek curls. 

            "Oh," Hermione murmured, and submitted. 

***

            The Black Masquerade Ball was a tribute to the Dionysian revels of old, at least in Hermione's opinion. It was, without a doubt, an excuse to get very drunk, behave abhorrently, and make a general nuisance of oneself, without ever being under the obligation to reveal one's identity. It was awful. Hermione, being a sensible and rather proud young lady, was becoming entirely bored with fending off the wandering hands of drunken young men. Though come to think of it, there had been several older gentlemen with manners just as poor. 

            Hermione sighed. At least Lord Black had been tolerable, charming even. If Hermione hadn't been under the distinct impression that he was hunting her, she might even have enjoyed his attention. Hermione sighed again and then had to stop herself from crying out in pain as once again her feet were trod upon by her innocent and incompetent dancing partner, the young Mister Neville Longbottom. This was getting old. As soon as the music paused, Hermione pleaded exhaustion and practically ran to a dark corner where she could hide herself at least temporarily from the young men so eager to dance with the new and mysterious beauty. 

            Imagine her surprise when she found her corner was occupied. She looked up into the cold, glittering black eyes of one of the tallest men she had ever encountered. 

***

            Dionysus would be proud, Severus thought as he surveyed the drunken revelry surrounding him. It had been years since he had attended one of these things, and he was beginning to doubt his sanity in doing so now. Unfortunately, he was quite distinctive in his appearance, domino or no, and therefore, husband hunting mamas had been pressing their simpering husband hunting daughters on him all night. It was getting old.  

            So, as soon as he was able, Snape had high-tailed it to a dark corner where could take at least temporary refuge from the onslaught and watch the proceedings from high ground. He watched in some fascination as a beautiful young woman dressed as a Grecian wood nymph was passed unwillingly from one hapless often crass young bow to another. He almost felt sorry for her. Were it not for the fact she had probably been hoping for just the thing that was happening to her, he probably would have. 

            Severus almost laughed out loud when the chestnut haired goddess was given to Neville Longbottom. The only thing that stopped him was that it would give away his hiding place. His mirth was quickly squashed, however, when said goddess decided to make her escape in the direction of _his corner. _

            And so it was that Lord Severus Snape, Fifth Duke of Noirwood, found himself sharing a small dark corner with a Greek goddess, with the warmest brown eyes he had ever looked into. 

TBC

A/N: Well, there it is. A lot of description and not much plot, but more in the next chapter I promise. At least they met. Please read and review. I am a feedback junkie. 

Ja ne and Happy Thanksgiving.   
-Jes


	4. Chapter 4

**Legacy**

**By **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

Revised A/N: NOT AN UPDATE YET! I just fixed the one glaring error in this chapter. I know there are probably others, but tonight I am really just too tired to care. I am sorry for the long waits, but over break I did not have my own computer, mine was being not fixed, stupid Dell, and now that school has started back up again, I am beginning to doubt my sanity in considering a double major. Oh well, I still have about a year to decide. Any thoughts on History over Classics? Or visa versa? Anyway, with any luck I'll have the next chapter finished tonight and it beta-ed and up before the week is out. New review responses will take place in the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and any new readers please feel free to drop a review. 

A/N: Um, I was informed that the Masquerade was not a proper place for a trial run. I can't change now, not really, but for the sake of the story let's pretend it was only slightly improper and that this isn't her actual debut but a "trial run" to see how she would handle herself. Um, thanks to all who reviewed. Hope this chapter is good. 

Review Responses:

Lashmi: Thanks for the input. I tried to do some research, but was thwarted at every turn. I won't make the same mistake twice but don't have the time or energy to fix it now, maybe in the rewrite. 

Lili Pie: Glad I satisfied, and I hope this is soon enough. No promises about the future though. 

ahiwai: Thanks so much. Like I've said with college updates are infrequent at best and rare at worst. I hope that you will still read though. 

Liesl: I agree. Boo for Distractions and Hurray for Jack Sparrow. Maybe he'll have a cameo…

Porthos: Thanks. 

Sorry if I missed anyone. I think I got all the ones that have come through so far. 

Chapter 4

            The man in her hiding place was, Hermione decided, intimidating seemed the best word. He stood a good head and shoulders taller than her and had cold glittering black eyes that practically oozed contempt. His features beneath the black domino were not traditionally attractive, but nonetheless drew her. He had a sharply chiseled face and a positively aquiline nose. He had lips that Hermione thought might be sensuous, but right this moment they were curled in a rather nasty sneer. 

            "Umm… I know I'm intruding, but…" Hermione forced out around a lump of irrational fear, "But would you mind terribly my sharing your hiding place?" 

            The sneer faded slightly, and the man heaved a large sigh before nodding to the place next to him. 

            "Thank you," Hermione squeaked out, and she hurried to get out of sight before she was spotted. 

            "You're quite welcome," the man replied, sarcasm masking the velvety smooth voice. Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She could die listening to that voice. "I will be most displeased if you bring a gaggle of admirers down on this corner, however. It is the only decent hiding place left." 

            "That was quite my thought, thank you very much," Hermione retorted, earlier fear forgotten in face of her indignation, "A more hopeless and indecent group of male hormones I've never met. I cannot wait until my Aunt will allow me to leave." 

            "An uncommon sentiment if ever I'd heard one," The man actually sounded… intrigued. 

            "She wants me to find a husband," Hermione said with a  huff, "I have no need of one." 

            "Why ever not?" Borderline shock at this. 

            "My father is perfectly willing to leave me all I will need, and I am well supported now. I have no wish for anything other than my studies. Besides, despite what you may have seen out there, I have found that once men get to know me, they run away screaming," Hermione found she could not get the smallest amount of disappointment out of her voice. 

***

            "…I have found that once men get to know me, they run away screaming."

            Snape couldn't help it. He was intrigued. He wasn't surprised that the average male was intimidated by this intelligent young woman. For one thing, if what he sensed was true, she was a rather powerful witch. Beyond that she seemed quite outspoken. He raised an eyebrow. 

            "And just what exactly do you study, Miss…" He left it hanging. She wasn't supposed to answer, but there was always the chance she would anyway. 

            "Herm- Amelia Lupin, and I study everything I can, but I especially love Transfiguration and Potions." Snape noticed the almost slipup. How could he not. The only question was why was Hermione Granger, who according to Albus was the brightest student to come out of Hogwarts in nearly two decades, masquerading as her cousin Lady Amelia Lupin? And why on Earth was Minerva allowing her to?

            "A pleasure then, Miss Lupin," Snape drawled, "Severus Snape, at your service." She actually squeaked at that. 

            "Lord Snape?" She stammered, "But your so… civil. My cousins are terrified of you!" 

            Snape chuckled at this, "I can assure you, Miss Lupin, they very likely have reason."

            She snorted, "I doubt that!" 

            Snape decided to save face and return to their earlier conversation. "Potions and Transfiguration, Miss Lupin? Surely those are not proper fields for a young lady such as yourself?"

            The young woman practically growled at him, "There should be no 'proper fields' for young witches. We have brains too, you know, as rarely as the majority of our kind tend not to show it. I am very good at both Transfiguration and Potions, and I can probably equal you in both!"

            Snape raised an eyebrow at this, "I am willing to concede your ability to best me at Transfiguration, Miss Lupin, but not in Potions," he raised a hand to forestall an angry retort, "Not because you are female, but because I doubt that at your tender age you can equal the knowledge and experience of a Potions Master." 

            "You're a Master? Truly?" Dear God, she sounded like a cat who had just caught the plumpest canary in the roost. 

            "Yes, Miss Lupin," Severus was quite unable to hide the hesitance in that admission. 

            "Well, then," She said with a matter of fact air, "I guess I won't be able to best you at Potions," she paused to think for a moment, "Yet." 

            "I look forward to the challenge, Miss Lupin," Snape drawled with a mocking half bow.

            "I'm sure," she quipped in reply. 

            They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Severus felt a scowl once again coming over his face. Minerva McGonagall was heading towards their corner, and she was on the warpath. Maybe she had found out this girl was posing as her niece? But wasn't Hermione Granger also her niece? What on Earth was going on?

***

            Minerva could not believe her eyes. She was very fond of Severus, even looked upon him as a sort of adopted nephew. So of course she had found it vastly amusing to see him being stalked by all the husband hunting hens and chickies. She repeatedly had to stop herself from laughing out loud at his expense. She had also noted with much amusement as he finally beat a hasty retreat to the last unoccupied dark corner of the room. Of course there was a reason for it being unoccupied. It was easily visible to the corner in which Minerva and her closest friends were standing, making it quite unsuitable for trysts. 

            Minerva was beginning to doubt her sanity in bringing Hermione here, even as a trial run. She had truly forgotten what awful things these masquerades were. Still, it at least proved that Hermione could be a success this season. And no one would dare besmirch her reputation with Minerva keeping a hawks eye on her. 

            It came as quite a shock to Minerva though, when Hermione headed to the exact same corner Severus was standing in. It was not an unwelcome surprise though. She figured those two would tear each other apart. They were from opposite Houses after all. She was not happy to see that this was not the case. It seemed Hermione had caught Severus' attention. Severus was quite unsuitable for Hermione. He was much too… Slytherin. 

            After hoping against hope for several minutes that Hermione would return to the main room, Minerva found herself storming over to the corner angrily to confront the both of them. 

            She found a guilty looking Hermione and a scowling Snape. Her mind formed its own conclusions. 

***

            "Ah, Minerva," Snape greeted the Countess of Myrwood, "Come to see that I have not seduced your wayward chick?"

            "Of course not, Severus," the old which snapped in reply, "Amelia would never allow herself to be seduced. I simply came to remind you both that it is not proper to monopolize each other. There are quite a few people out there hoping for their turns. Besides, we wouldn't want them getting the wrong ideas." 

            Hermione blushed, and Snape's scowl deepened. "Miss Lupin, perhaps you should rejoin the festivities," Snape conceded. 

            Hermione shot a pleading look at her aunt, and Minerva gave in grudgingly, "Go back for half an hour and we can leave. This thing is all together awful." 

            Hermione smiled brightly, "Thank you, Aunt," she turned to Snape expectantly, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. I hope we shall have other opportunities to talk about Potions." With that Hermione returned to her admirers. 

            "She is a wonderful young woman, Severus," Minerva said to the quiet young man beside her. 

            "Of course, Minerva," he replied, not seeing her point. 

            "I hope to find her a husband. Don't toy with her."

            "I wouldn't dream of it," After a few moments consideration he added, "I doubt she'd let me."

TBC

A/N: Another chapter and hopefully more on the way. It will slow back down though, after I get back to school. Se la vi. Please review and thanks for reading.

Ja ne

Jes


	5. Chapter 5

**Legacy**

**by**

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

_A/N: I told you I wouldn't abandon you! I even managed to make my self imposed deadline. If only by a few hours. So, so, so sorry for the delay. I had no computer over break… and then school started again. Also I have to admit to a good amount of writers block. I'm no longer quite sure where I want this to go, but I will finish it. I promise. Also a HUGE thanks to my new beta reader, Taya. She not only put up with my long absence, but also my __two o'clock__ in the morning grammar and punctuation. Then she even got back to me in time for me to post…despite her real life. Everyone should know how awesome she is. I'll put review responses at the end of the chapter since there were so many of them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy. _

Chapter 5

            Hermione was in a wonderful mood. Not even the horrid press of people and the vulgar gossip that was the masquerade could ruin her mood. Finally she knew that she would have at least one person who would, and could, converse with her on an intellectual level. He might even consider continuing the… friendship?... after the season- assuming of course he didn't refuse to speak to her again once her role in this charade was up. Still…

            Hermione was practically floating up the stairs when her aunt's stern voice stopped her. 

            "Hermione." 

            She turned around with some trepidation. Minerva had been in a black mood since she had discovered Hermione discussing Potions with Lord Snape. "Yes, Aunt?"

            "About Lord Snape…" Minerva pursed her lips, obviously very uncomfortable with what she had to stay, "I am very fond of Severus, but he has a certain reputation in the ton. I would hate for your reputation to suffer because of it." 

            "We were only talking about potions!" Hermione snapped. "And that is all we were talking about. I do not see how that could tarnish my reputation." 

            "He cannot marry you, Hermione," Minerva held up a hand to stop Hermione's angry protest, " I know that you do not want marriage, that all you want is probably friendship with a man who is neither intimidated by you nor your intellectual inferior. However, he cannot marry you, because you are not titled, and the ton will only see one other possibility in such a relationship between a man and a woman. You will be safe as long as you are Amelia, she has a title, but when the truth of this comes out… People will only assume the worst. Do not pursue this. The only way you have any chance with Severus is to make him fall so in love with you that he would defy society to marry you. After that point, his title would protect you both. Unless you are willing to do that, there can be no relationship between you."

            Hermione forced down the tears that were threatening to spill. "Yes, Aunt." 

            She turned walked up the stairs, and readied herself for bed with Ginny's help. All the while, she thought of the ultimatum her aunt had issued. Give up any association with the first man other than Harry to not run when faced with her intellect… or possibly give up her freedom, her independence, in a wild and unlikely bid to make him fall in love with her. 

            She shook her head. That he would feel anything for her, even friendship, was unlikely. That he would fall in love with her was improbable in the highest order. That he would be in love with her enough to defy society? Impossible. That was without even taking into account her deception. He would never marry her once he knew she had lied to him. After that, her lack of title would be a non-issue. 

            Hermione rolled over in her bed with a heavy sigh. The lie she was now living would destroy any relationship they might eventually share. And she could not tell him the truth- Amelia's happiness depended on her. As she surrendered to sleep, Hermione let her decision be made for her. No matter how tempting any other course might seem, she would have to sever all ties with Lord Severus Snape. 

***

            Severus Snape found himself focused on the mystery that was Hermione Granger with an intensity that reminded him of a starving dog confronted with a meaty bone. This puzzle was a godsend to his horribly bored mind. Since the war had ended his usefulness as a spy had ended and with it much of the manipulations that kept him from going stir crazy in the stifling environment of the British _haut ton._

             Why on earth was the young woman posing as Amelia Lupin? She had no need of a title if, as she claimed, she was not looking for a husband, and, truthfully, most respectable men would drop her upon learning of the deception. Minerva's assertion that _she,_ at least, was looking to find Hermione a husband also made him doubt that the title was the reason behind the masquerade. Likely, she intended to share the secret with any would be candidates, and threaten them with utter disgrace if the secret got out. No one would gainsay her. 

            Severus had a feeling that the true Miss Amelia Lupin was at the heart of this matter. Severus had no doubt that he would get nothing from Minerva, no matter how poor a liar she was. There was only one thing for it. 

            However much Severus had hated Black and Potter, he had always shared a grudging respect with Remus Lupin. Throughout the course of the war, Severus had found that the numerous instances they were forced to work together had caused grudging respect to give way to friendship. Remus Lupin was probably one of the few people Severus would trust with his life. 

            Severus walked over to his fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo powder in. 

            Remus looked up, startled, from the book he was reading when Severus' head appeared in the fireplace of his study at his Paris estate. "Severus? What's going on?"

            "Remus. We need to talk."

TBC

_A/N: So there it is. Another chapter out of the way. Please review. I need reviews. Reviews = updates. Promise. Thanks again to Taya. _

_Review Responses:_

_Z and Porthos: No, I so did not mean for Minerva to slip up! Thanks for pointing it out. Thanks also for your reviews. Cookies for you._

_ShortDream__: Truthfully, they are so far above myself, that I find myself making more mistakes than I would care to admit. Everything I know I get from either Jane Austen and other historical novels. _

_Aurore__: Thank you, but somehow I don't think writing mediocre fanfiction qualifies me to coin any terms…Still I'm flattered. _

_disneyluver__: Thank you so much. I will try to email you, but honestly, I am one of the most forgetful people I know. Please forgive me if I forget. _

_jinian__: As I said before I did _not_ mean for Minerva to "out" Hermione. I did go back and fix it, so please put it from your mind. Please? Thanks for your review. _

_KDarkMaiden__: I'm glad you like it. I can't say I am nearly that fond of Jane Austen. I'm not really all that fond of her at all. Still I acknowledge her ability and what she did for literature. Thank you. _

_leisl__: Well come on… I mean Sev was a spy. What spy wouldn't have contacts among the pirates? One must have friends in low places if one is to survive. Not sure I could pull off the difference in era… Still Snape and Sparrow. Yummy. Thanks. _

_Charming, Culcarien, Ankle, Anarane Awamane, Sparklepuff, and Joshua Glass: Thanks so much. _

_Last but not least, Taya: Thank you for everything. And if you really want to go with what would happen if she hadn't slipped up… I can't wait to see what you would come up with. If you want it, it's yours. Have fun. _

_A/N: See y'all next break. Thank you so much for reading and drop a review in my box._

_Ja maata ne, _

_Jes_


	6. Chapter 6

**Legacy **

**by******

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

_A/N: Spring break is not quite done, and not only do I have this chapter done, but the next one is almost ready to be beta read. Speaking of which a big, big, big, big thanks to Taya who once again was my beta. Also, and I am very proud of this, I just started a group at yahoo for this fic. It will serve a couple of purposes. One, I will use it to send out alerts for when I update this fic. So if you have been asking me for emails… well I am a really spazzy girl, and I have probably forgotten. This way I won't be able to leave people out. Two, I am going to post my illustrations for this fic there, which are at the moment mostly the designs for Hermione's gowns. Illustrations will go up along with the chapters that inspired them. Anyone else who might be inspired to try a hand at illustrating my fic… Please? I am curious as to how other people see these characters. Finally, any discussion anyone might want to partake in can go on there too. Yay!_

_Anyway, Thanks for reading, please, please, please drop a review. They make me write. Review Responses at the end._

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh. 

Chapter 6

            Remus Lupin barely suppressed a smile as he watched his dark, elegant friend disdainfully brush the ash from his clothing. Severus hated Flooing, and everyone who knew him knew it. Not that there were many people who _knew_ him, but still…

            Despite his amusement at Severus' fastidiousness, Remus was sure that it would have to be something serious to bring Severus all the way to France with no warning. Among other reasons, Severus hated France. Severus hated anything to do with France. Remus couldn't blame him really. With the Muggle war with Napoleon, and Severus own role gathering information in the French Court bringing him into contact almost constantly with French scum like the Malfoys and Lestranges, it would have been a surprise if France had held any appeal to anyone any longer, never mind to a man with such discriminating tastes as Severus. Remus knew that Severus was taking the Prince Regent's orders to set up a nursery as an excuse for a much deserved vacation, however _not _restful such an endeavor might prove. For Severus to show up here, unexpected… 

            "Might I enquire as to the nature of the emergency that has brought you here at this time of night? The momma hens becoming too much for our most esteemed spy?" Remus teased, hoping to mask his growing concern.

            "Actually, Remus, I was hoping you could tell me why your niece is parading around London masquerades posing as your daughter," Severus smirked at the baffled expression on his friends face.

            "Hermione?"

            "Do you have another niece?" Another smirk.

            "None that I am on speaking terms with," Remus paused to think, "I don't know why Hermione would do such a thing. Especially since this was to be Amelia's first Season. Surely she would have to worry about running into Amelia and Minerva?"

            Now it was Severus' turn to be puzzled, "You mean that Minerva was to be Amelia's escort for the Season? Not Diana?"

            "Of course Diana won't be escorting Amelia! You know her consumption always acts up this time of year," Remus clearly restrained himself from adding that his wife was a shrew and would be entirely unlikely to get Amelia accepted into the "right" circles, title or not. 

            Severus was in no way similarly restrained, "Not to mention your wife's… temperament." He had had occasion to meet Diana Lupin on his one visit to the family's country home, and the meeting had not been pleasant. It was a shame he had not met Amelia at that time, but as he recalled, she was off visiting a relative, one Miss Granger. 

            Remus grimaced at his friends remark, but did not refute it. It was, after all, true. "Why did you seem so surprised then?"

            "Because, old chap, it was Minerva who was escorting your niece about and calling her by Amelia's name."

            "Why would she… I do believe I need to have a chat with my Aunt." Remus was quite determined now to get to the bottom of this now. 

            "That would probably be advisable. I have no doubt that the ruse shall be revealed by the end of Miss Granger's first ball. The two of them are atrocious liars." 

            "Come now, Severus, I don't think your giving Hermione nearly enough credit."

            Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Is that bet, Remus?"

            "Depends on the stakes – and the terms." Remus felt inclined to defend his niece's capabilities, but was reluctant to enter into a wager with his Slytherin friend. 

            "I will wager you she will not last half the Season, which we will mark as Minerva's own annual ball. If she does manage that far, I will marry her myself, if she will have me." Severus clearly did not think this would be the case.

            "And if I lose?" 

            "I think one hundred Galleons would be sufficient."

            "Pardon me for asking, but it doesn't seem as if I gain much by way of this bet. And why would you marry her?" Remus was puzzled by his friend's wager. 

            "You gain me providing a cover up for the reason you allowed this ruse to continue. You can say it was a test for my prospective bride. This will come out, Remus, and when it does, you had better be prepared to either protect that girl with every privilege your title affords you, or wash your hands of her entirely. Anything else will ruin not only her, but you as well, and very likely Amelia." Severus was scowling by the end. 

            "That doesn't explain why you would marry the girl, Severus," Remus had the feeling he was onto something here. 

            He wasn't surprised when Severus didn't answer. 

***

            "Minerva. We need to talk."

            Minerva fought to hold down the panic that flared to life when Remus Lupin's disembodied head appeared in the fireplace in her room. "About-" She paused to gather her thoughts, and her courage. "About what, Remus?"

            "Can I come through?" He seemed to be amused at her discomfiture. 

            "What?" She took another deep breath. "Of course." 

            A few moments later they were seated across from each other in the comfy chairs Minerva kept for her and Albus to sit in front of her fire. 

            "Would you care to explain to me why Hermione is masquerading as my daughter?" Remus asked, getting straight to the point. 

            "How did you-" Minerva gasped.

            "How did I find out? Severus brought me the news not an hour ago. He was most intrigued." Minerva saw Remus trying to suppress a smile and guessed  he was quite enjoying this. 

            Minerva narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, then I guess the jig is up, and as she had yet to be introduced, there is no real harm done." 

            Remus hastily held up his hands to forestall her. "Now, I didn't say that. I'm just curious as to why."

            "Why?" Minerva felt put out by this question. In her opinion, Remus should have been more aware of what was going on in his daughter's life, war or no war. "Because that Harpy you call a wife was going to force your daughter into an arrangement with the highest bidder while you were out of the country! Because the self same bitch decided that Harry Potter was below her daughter's station! And because when the girl failed to reach you, she came to Hermione and me for help!" She took a steadying breath, while Remus tried to get his evident shock under control, "I will admit that it was not the best option, or the only one. But the truth is that Amelia and Harry had to get eloped before Diana could pull anything, and your wife had to be convinced that Amelia was here in London getting ready for her Season. Furthermore, Hermione is in need of a husband, whether she thinks so or not, and the only way to get her here was this charade."

            Remus blinked three times, and then replied, much to Minerva's surprise, "Well, she's got a husband, if she can pull this off that is. And I am sorry about being out of touch, Prinnie has got me doing intelligence gathering. I couldn't very well tell the Prince Regent to 'bugger off,' now, could I?" 

            "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Remus. I do know how important your work is," Minerva paused, "What do you mean 'she's got a husband?'"

            Remus ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck in shame. "Well, you see, Severus and I kind of have a bet…"

            "What sort of bet?"

            "He bet that Hermione would not last until your ball playing at being Amelia, and I said she would."

            "And the stakes?"

            "If he wins, I owe him a hundred galleons."

            "And if you win?"

            "If I win- Severus will marry Hermione, if she will have him?"

            "Remus! How could you bet your own niece's happiness!" Minerva was furious. 

            "It wasn't my idea, I swear! Severus came up with it all on his own!"

            "Why would he do that?" 

            "He wouldn't answer," Remus grinned at his aunt, "She's intrigued him, Minerva. Give it time, and that man will be head over heels."

            "Some how I doubt that," Minerva replied with pursed lips, "But still, those two deserve each other. He is one of the few men that could make Hermione happy, I think. I know that she could do the same for him." Minerva turned to stare into the flames in her fireplace, "Lord knows that man has had precious little happiness in his time. It's about time he found some."

TBC

_A/N: Another chapter done! And it is really long for me too! Please leave a review. The more reviews the faster I will work to get the next chapter out. Promise. Oh yeah, two things. One the Prince Regent George's nick name was "Prinnie" but only to those very close to him. Two, the address for my group is on my profile page since they won't let us post url's here. _

_Review Responses:_

_Culcarien__: I can't say I would never abandon a story, because I have. But that was entirely because no one was reading it. As long as people keep reading, I'll keep writing. Updates are sporadic simply because school does not really leave much time for writing. Breaks are the only time I really have. _

_Joshua Glass: Thanks again. Was this one long enough? It was longer at least._

_Porthos__: Good to know you made it back and that I didn't disappoint. Thanks. _

_Fleria__: I know what you mean. I actually have some of the same problem, but I hope this gets less confusing as it moves forward. _

_Athene__ Saile: I hope I have no more problems finishing it. I had a bit of writers' block, but I seem to be over it. I actually have only the vaguest idea where this is going. And that is only that Hermione and Severus end up together. Otherwise this story seems to pretty much be writing itself, and that is a new experience for me. _

_Hi: Umm… I'm sorry? I didn't mean for it to take a long time? Thank you for the review and I hope this chapter and the *very soon to come next chapter make up for it. _

_CezyAngel__: I hope this cleared up some of the confusion. As for the rest… Well, McGonagall's not really all that prim and proper now is she? She just has to appear that way to society. Thank you for pointing out that discrepancy though. _

_Danae-Aspaisa__: Thank you. I have chosen Classics, though the way my school's schedule works out I will probably only get Latin, and not Greek. This doesn't bother me much though, I have recently discovered a deep and lasting love for Catullus. Yay! for Archaeology! Thanks for your review too. _

_JennyRad__: Wow! Someone who's read more than one of my fics! Thanks, thanks, thanks. _

_Anarane__ Anwamane, ALittleBitOfDarkness, Pheonix Flights, SpacedOutAnna, and Keladry: Thank you. _

_And last but not least, Taya: I hope I caught everything. If not, feel free to smack me.  I understand about the WIP's. We all have them don't we. Incidentally, I read some of yours and was quite upset when they weren't finished. And of course _you_ beta'd it, silly. And thanks a billion time over for doing so. _

_P.S. I am sending you the next chapter tonight. _

_Bye every one. See you next time. _

_Thanks, _

_Jes  _


	7. Chapter 7

**Legacy**

**by******

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: Happy Birthday Mom! Here is the first of your promised updates. The next chapter will be up this evening sometime. For everyone: This is the un-beta'ed version, I will post a revised version of both fics when real life decides to leave both Taya and I alone. Still I hope I was able to keep Taya's suggestions in mind when I wrote these, and I did look over them for any blatant mistakes. Feel free to drop mistakes in my review box *hint, hint*. Thanks to all who have stuck with me this far. Review responses at the end. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

            "Miss Amelia?" 

            Hermione tried to turn to answer the maid standing in her door, but as Ginny was busy trying to tame her curls, all she received for her efforts was a stiff slap to the shoulder. She sighed and turned back to the mirror. "Yes, Amy?"

            "There is a Lord Snape to see you, Miss." 

            "Lord Snape?" Hermione gasped, "He's here?"

            "Yes, Miss," the maid replied with a slight roll of her eyes, "He's in the study with your aunt right now, but he asked to see you."

            "Oh," Hermione looked at Ginny in the mirror. Ginny smiled back knowingly, and Hermione blushed. "Um, tell him I will be down as soon as possible, then." 

            "Yes, Miss," Amy curtsied and then left. 

            "Oh, Ginny, what am I going to do?" Hermione asked, burying her face in her hands. She had told Ginny of her conversation with her aunt and her subsequent decision. 

            "That's a silly question, 'Mione," Ginny said with a laugh, "You've obviously caught his attention; now go make him fall in love with you!"

            "But I lied to him! And I will continue to do so as long as this thing takes. How can I do that?"

            "You will do what you have to do, 'Mione. You always do. Besides," Ginny added in a conspiratorial whisper, "I heard His Grace was Head of Slytherin House, in his day. Wasn't long, and he left 'bout a year before you got to Hogwarts, but he was Head. Maybe the ability to pull this off will be something he would prize in a bride."

            "But how could he ever trust me?" 

            "Now that is a really silly question! Everyone knows Gryffindors are no good at lying!" Ginny finished her ministrations with a last twist of hair and one more well placed pin, "Well, you're done, so you might as well go see why His Grace decided to show up before you've even made your official bows to society. The masquerade was just a trial run, you know. Tonight's the real thing. I wish I could be there to see Lady Parkinson's face. Her Pansy's got nothing that would compare with you."

            "Except a title and no dark secrets…"

            "True she has a title, but as for secrets… I hear she and the young Lord Malfoy are really _close_ if you know what I mean." 

            "Really? Well that's no surprise. They were pretty thick while we were at Hogwarts too," Hermione giggled, "They deserve each other." 

            "Enough stalling!" Ginny scolded with a laugh, "Get down there and see what he wants. 

            Feeling slightly queasy, Hermione made her way to the top of the stairs. She paused there to shore up her failing Gryffindor courage and then descended. 

            Lord Snape was standing in the parlor when she came down, his back to the door. He was alone, so Hermione assumed he had resolved his business with her aunt. Lord Snape was dressed head to toe in black from his finely made black linen frock coat to his highly polished black Hessians. His silky black hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a black silk ribbon that perfectly matched the hue of his hair. He was an impressive figure, and Hermione felt her heart flutter a little at the sight of him. 

            Hermione squared her shoulders and said in her steadiest voice, "Your Grace, what an unexpected pleasure."

            Lord Snape turned around at the sound of her voice and raised on expressive eyebrow as she curtsied. He gave a small polite half bow and said in silky tones that raised the hair on the back of her neck, "I assure you that the pleasure is all mine… Miss Granger." 

            Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat and stop. 

***

            Severus could not suppress the smirk that came to his face when he saw all of the blood drain from Miss Granger's face at his pronouncement, but he felt that smirk fading when she began to wobble and look for all the world as if she might faint. He quickly moved to hold her up and guide her by the elbow to a settee near the door. Once she was seated there, Severus shut said door and warded against eavesdropping before moving to sit next to her once more. 

            "Come now, Miss Granger," Severus said in what he hoped was a soothing tone, but suspected was closer to a derisive tone, "Surely it can't be all that bad?"

            She stared at him as he were the devil incarnate. "What-" she gasped, "What- when did- _how!?_" 

            "Several things tipped me off, my dear," He worked hard to bite back the natural sarcasm that came to the fore. The last thing he needed was a hysterical female on his hands. "First, you slipped up when you introduced yourself last night. Since both Minerva and Albus Dumbledore are very close friends of mine, I have spent much of the last few years hearing about the remarkable talents of one Miss Hermione Granger. Combined with the obvious interest you showed in Potions and Transfiguration last night, it did not take a great leap of intuition to put two and tow together. The final nail in your proverbial coffin, however, was that, as a good friend of Remus Lupin, I have seen portraits of both you and Miss Lupin, and truthfully, neither of you look much alike." 

            "Oh," Miss Granger seemed disheartened to find that her ruse would not pass close inspection, "So I suppose that if I continue with this, you will expose me then?"

            "Quite on the contrary, my dear," Severus said, his smirk returning, "I intend to help you."

            "_Why?_" The astonishment and confusion written across her expressive face were quite comical actually. 

            "One, your aunt has explained your situation, and I feel inclined to help, if only for her sake. Her reputation is at least somewhat at stake in this endeavor."

            He watched her turn his words over in her mind before she prompted him, "And your second reason?"

            "Why, Miss Granger, surely after all of this you would understand that I would be intrigued by the little Gryffindor who would be so bold as to try and pull off this mad and very _Slytherin_ scheme? Besides, I have something of a wager riding on your success." No need to tell her that he had bet she would not succeed. 

            As she looked up at him with consternation over being the subject of a wager, Severus noted once again how truly lovely she was. Her chocolate eyes and mahogany curls were not beautiful in the traditional sense, but were warm and inviting. Her upturned nose and full lips begged to be kissed, and her pale skin was flawless. Her sense of style was also impeccable: her morning dress was simple white muslin patterned with deep purple rosettes, which only upon closer inspection showed themselves to be hand sown. Her hair held no ornaments this early, unlike many ladies', and was instead put up in a simple cascade of curls. 

            What he found most intriguing, however, was her spirit and openness. Combined with her intellect, Miss Granger was a rare find among the British aristocracy. Although she had no title, Miss Granger was an heiress, and with her connections, she would be a suitable choice with regards to how the Crown would react to his decision. All things considered, she was everything he had been hoping for, but not dared to expect in a bride. There was only one downfall.

            How on earth was he going to convince her she wanted to marry? She had already made it plain she had no desire to do so, and as such his title and position were likely to hold little sway on her decision. He was hardly a likable person, and certainly not a loveable one. Severus could only hope that he would be able to appeal to her on an intellectual level. 

            To begin with though, he was going to have to work to mend the gap that his announcement about the wager seemed to have caused. 

            "What idiot would be so arrogant as to enter into such a wager with you, you great toad!?" She wasn't shrieking, but she was damned close, and Severus did not want this to degenerate any farther. 

            "That idiot would be your uncle, Remus Lupin. You do remember him?" Severus sneered, "The gentleman whose good name you are risking in this little endeavor?"

            "Don't you try and turn this back on me!" Miss Granger fumed, a becoming blush rising in her cheeks, "I am not the one making such ludicrous wagers with the potential to greatly harm another individual!"

            Severus couldn't repress the thought that she was quite beautiful when she was mad. "Of course not, my dear, you are only the one entering into a ruse you are completely unprepared to see through to the end at risk of ruining not only your own reputation, but that of every other person involved!" Now how had he ended up shouting?

            "You _arrogant _prat!" She was standing now, and damned if he'd let her tower over him. He stood and leaned in close to her face.

            "You ungrateful, thoughtless _shrew!_"

            "_WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?_"

            Both combatants turned to see and incensed Minerva McGonagall standing wand out in the doorway to the parlor. Severus was the first to regain his composure and managed to growl out, "Just a _friendly_ disagreement, Minerva."

            Minerva barked out a laugh and replied, "If that disagreement had been anymore friendly, the watch would have been here in no time flat. Hermione?"

            "It was just as Lord Snape said, Aunt," Hermione replied with remarkable aplomb, "Nothing more than a friendly disagreement." 

            Minerva gave an unladylike snort. "In the future, please remember that wards against eavesdropping do nothing to mask the noise coming from a room, only the words. You scared the servants half to death."

            "Yes, Aunt." Hermione had the sense, at least, to look ashamed.

            Severus was another story. In his most droll voice he replied, "Of course, Minerva." 

            "Good," Minerva said with a firm nod. She then directed her gaze to Severus, "What time will you be picking us up for Lady Parkinson's ball then?"

            "_Excuse me_?" Dear Merlin, it seemed that although Minerva was still on his side in regards to his courtship of Miss Granger, Miss Granger herself was most definitely not. 

            "As I had not yet had a chance to inform you, Miss Granger," Severus said dryly, "I have arranged with you aunt to escort the two of you to the many functions we will all be required to attend this Season. As I am a close friend of your aunt this will not seem unusual, and will afford me the chance to keep an eye on a subject in which I have such a _vested_ interest. I assume that will be acceptable to you?"

            "Of course, _Your Grace,_" Hermione replied, with an impressive sneer of her own, "What time would be most convenient for you?"

            "Seven o'clock I think. And do call me, Severus. It can only help the believability of you being part of a family to which I have such close personal ties." 

            "Certainly, Severus, and you may call me Amelia, in public." She turned to leave. 

            "And in private?" 

            She looked over her shoulder at him with a self satisfied smirk, "I believe Miss Granger would be just fine."

            Minerva's laughter followed him down the street as he left. 

TBC

A/N: There it is the first real fight. I think from this point forward the rating might jump to R for reasons of how I see the relationship going, and the language I hear them using. Anyone who reads this and objects to a change of rating please let me know. I might just post the R version at Lord and Lady Snape and leave this version as it is. Thanks so much for reading, please, please, please review. I will happily beg for reviews. They are the reason I write. 

Review Responses:

Thantos: Short is good. Short is still a review. Thanks.

Joshua Glass: I'm glad you approve. I think a good portion of my longer style is due to a creative writing class I took last semester. I have seen your fic, but have not wandered in yet. I'll be sure to do so.

Besa-chan: Yes, I called you "chan." You were too reliant on me to make sure you remembered to do things like go to class in high school for me to ever call you "sama." Anyway, I still might make Draco good, French scum or no. I love the annoying little ferret. I just can't help it. And maybe good is too strong a word for what I have in mind. HEHE! I WIN!

MlleGigi: I understand what you are saying, and will endeavor to fix the ambiguity. She has been in quarantine, or at least they have had no visitors for many years, and she hasn't left. Still, I'll work on it. Thanks for the input. 

Taya: Thanks, luv. Of course she will become at least partially Slytherin. Hermione is the only Gryffindor other than Minerva I really like. Except the older Weasley brothers (Percy excluded). The Twins have a lot in common with my roommate actually. Anyway, pictures please! I endeavor to improve. Hope things get better soon. 

Vidgal: Really mom, it's not that hard. Love you and happy birthday.

Calliope: How can anyone not love Catullus?! *Sighs dramatically* I have decided to declare Classics, on Thurday actually I have the meeting with the head of the department. I also finally decided on Civ. This means much Catullus for me. Yay! Thanks for both of your reviews. 

Emerem, Anarane Awamane, Bella Mortis, Athene Saile, Snape's Secrets, Charmaine, Phoenix Flight, Porthos, PainfulLove, Wackoramaco87, Beccs, and Fleria: Thanks everyone. I hope you enjoy where this leads. 

A/N: Happy Birthday mom, and happy Easter to all who celebrate. Be kind and drop a review. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Legacy **

**by**

**Jeslyn Nighthawk      **

A/N: Okay, that is twice in one day, but don't get used to it. This is the extremely special case of it being my mom's birthday. So here is our birthday present mom. I love you. P.S. Taya says she is sorry, and she hopes you have a wonderful birthday anyway. Oh yeah, the fic starts to earn it's PG-13 rating here. 

Review Responses:

Joy Cutting, JosiahGirl, and Tracy3: Thanks for your reviews. Here's an update.

Disclaimer: Are you kidding? I couldn't even get Sev to come over for my birthday, never mind claim to own him. *Sigh*

Chapter 8

            Dressing for Lady Parkinson's ball was an even more involved affair than the masquerade had been the night before. That had been a trial run where no one would know who she was were she to make a fool of herself. Tonight she not only had to prove that Amelia could be a success to the _ton_, she also had to prove to Lord Snape that she could convince Society that she _was_ Lady Amelia Lupin. 

            So it was with great care that, with Ginny's help, Hermione prepared for what would likely be one of the most trying events of her life. She spent nearly an hour in the bath, letting the lavender and rosemary oils soak into her skin. When she emerged from the bath, she wrapped herself in a warm, thick towel and sat before her vanity. While Ginny tamed, pinned and combed her hair into an elegant pile atop her head complete with resplendent ruby and topaz combs- the single ruby-dyed ostrich feather would come after Hermione was dressed- Hermione applied the subtle cosmetics that would accent her natural beauty. There was almost nothing to her efforts- that was the point. She brushed just the barest amount of kohl over her eyelids and lashes, making her eyes stand out just that much more. With a small brush, Hermione added some strawberry juice to her lips, staining them just barely redder. Finally, she lightly pinched her pale cheeks to bring a slight blush to the surface. That done, she moved to her dressing area, where again with Ginny's help, she first changed into a fine ivory silk chemise that fell to mid thigh. After donning the garter belt, Hermione carefully rolled on and buttoned her white silk stockings with secret relish. This was her favorite part of dressing: the slow leisure and sensuous feel of silk on skin. It was the only thing that, in her opinion, made up for the next portion of the process. 

            As soon as Hermione was finished, Ginny was there waiting with the corset. 

            "I hate corsets," Not that the look on Hermione's face left any doubt as to her feelings regarding the contraption. 

            "So you've said," Ginny replied with an indulgent roll of her eyes. 

            "And it's as true now as it was yesterday," Hermione snapped, as Ginny began the process of cinching the blasted thing. That was the last thing she said for awhile though, as she was only able to gasp as she felt the crack of her ribs, her lungs deflating, and her internal organs moving into their not so natural place somewhere in the vicinity of her lungs. With a final tug, Ginny announced she was "finished," and Hermione stood trying to catch her breath while Ginny went  to retrieve the gown. 

            First came a crème colored chiffon under gown, with a beaded hem and bodice, the beads of which were a glittering topaz to match Hermione's hair combs, and the flowing sleeves falling just past her elbows. This was settled over Hermione's head carefully with regard to her hair and make up, and tied snugly in the back. Next came the red velvet over gown, which left the beaded bodice of the under gown revealed, as well as remaining open in the front the rich crème color in contrast to the bold crimson. The sleeves of the over gown were tied in such a way as to reveal the sleeves of the under at the shoulders, and stopped just short of them barely below her elbows to leave bare the beading and lace at the end of the under gown's sleeves. The bodice, sleeves and hem of the over gown were all adorned with gold knot-work, and the hem was also intricately embroidered. 

            The final touches were a set of earrings, a necklace and bracelet of topaz and rubies that perfectly matched the hair combs. The bracelet went over crème colored elbow length satin gloves. Finally, Ginny added the feather to her hair and announced, "That's it. You're done. Now go face His Grace. It's quarter past."

            "Serves him right, the bastard."

            " 'Mione! Watch your language!" Ginny actually sounded scandalized that her goody-two-shoes friend would use coarse language. 

            "Hmph." 

            "Go." 

            "I'm going." With a defeated sigh Hermione left her room, and had to pause at the top of the stairs to once again steel herself. With a determined –and she hoped dignified – lift to her chin, Hermione descended the stairs to face the Serpent.

***

            Severus had been waiting in the front parlor for a good fifteen minutes. Minerva, at least, had sent a maid down to tell him she was running a bit late, but Miss Granger had not afforded him the same courtesy. He snorted to himself. Of course she hadn't. The foolish girl was upset with him. He couldn't blame her really. He probably shouldn't have admitted to the wager, but he hadn't honestly thought she would take it that badly. It was painfully obvious that the young woman had a temper that could and likely would match his. She certainly refused to allow herself to be intimidated. 

            Finding the small parlor too confining to placate an unexpected bout of nervous energy, Severus moved once again into the front receiving room, and began to pace. Where the devil was the chit?! He heard the murmur of skirts at the top of the stairs. Severus turned to face her, the angry snarl in his throat freezing at the sight that greeted him. 

            She was resplendent in Gryffindor colors – a symbolism that did not escape his notice – the red and gold bringing fiery highlights to her chestnut curls which were artfully piled on her head adorned tastefully with only a single feather. The neckline of her gown was low, but still well within the limits of taste, exposing an expanse of creamy flesh that drew his eyes almost without his consent. Her voice broke him out of the trance-like state he had fallen into. 

            "I am quite sure, Your Grace," Hermione said, disdain evident in her tone, "That my face is situated quite a bit higher on my body than your eyes are currently focused." 

            "As usual, Miss Granger, you are correct," Severus replied, meeting her eyes as she descended the stairs. When she reached the bottom and stopped in front of him, he allowed his eyes to sweep over her once more. "Of course, my dear, if you were wearing more than just that scrap of material…. Well, I am a man after all."

            He should have seen it coming. Really, he knew that he was pushing her buttons. Still, it came as something of a surprise when one of her satin gloved hands came into rather painful contact with his face. As dense as it seemed he was though, Severus would be damned if he would let her hit him again. So, when the second hand came at him, he grabbed her hard by the wrist and backed her into the nearest wall, pinning her there with the length of his body. 

            He felt her breathing accelerate even as she screamed, "You bastard!" 

            "Bastard, Miss Granger?" He purred, "Surely you can do better than that?"

            She spit in his face. "You pompous, overbearing, bullying SLYTHERIN!"

            "True on all counts, Miss Granger," Severus' voice was a low hiss as he used his free hand to wipe off his face. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "You don't expect me to be insulted, do you?" She bit his ear. Not a loving, playful bite, but a full, vicious hard enough to draw blood bite. "You bitch!"

            "True on all counts, _Your Grace,_" She hissed back, "You don't expect me to be insulted, do you?"

            Severus released her and moved back, touching his hand to his ear. He looked at the blood on it in disgust. "Now that wasn't very lady like, now was it, Miss Granger?"

            "I'm no _Lady_, Your Grace, as you bloody well know!"

            "HERMIONE GRANGER!"

            Once again, Severus and the formidable Miss Granger were stopped mid-altercation by the even more formidable Minerva McGonagall. Minerva's voice settled into a more civilized tone, "Do watch your language, Hermione. I would hate for people to think you were a hethen." Severus smirked, but only until Minerva rounded on him. "And _you_. You quit provoking her. You're a Duke for God's sake. Act like it." 

            "Yes, Aunt Minerva," Miss Granger murmured contritely. 

            Severus was more sullen, "Yes, Minerva."

            Minerva smirked at him and raised one shapely brow. "Don't pout boy. You'll never win her that way."

            Severus ignored Minerva's cackle and Miss Granger's shocked look and walked out the front door to the carriage, only halfway succeeding in convincing himself he wasn't running away. Dear God, what had he gotten himself into?

TBC

A/N: And another chapter in which we are finally introduced to our favorite character's tempers. Did I do okay? I'm actually kinda nervous about this, because it is the first time I have ever tried to write anything like it. Let me know. Criticism welcome, flames trodden upon. Please review. I'm begging here. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Legacy**

**by******

**Jeslyn Nighthawk__**

_A/N: Well hit by a rabid muse at 2 in the morning, and this is the result: by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope it was worth the wait. HUGE thanks to Taya who pointed out the inaccuracies of my regency world. While I can't really do much about the etiquette (it would take me a lifetime, I think, to really understand it well enough to write it well) I can fix people's titles, and will be going back to fix all of them in the near future. Please leave a review at the end. I really appreciate them. Oh, yeah. I BROKE 100 REVIEWS! Jumps up and down Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Responses at the end. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, and I'm sure they would be appalled at all I put them through. _

Chapter 9

            The ride to Lady Parkinson's ball was one Hermione would rather forget. It was filled with an awkward tension that resonated between herself and the melodramatic Duke she was forced to share a carriage with. Hermione did not know what to make of her aunt's comment. _He was courting her?_ It made no sense. He had been nothing but horrid to her since he revealed he knew her secret. But given what her friends had said, maybe that was how he always was. Still, taken in this new context, did she still want his attention?

            The answer she found, after a good twenty minutes of soul-searching, was a resounding yes. Duke Snape, _Severus, _was a challenge Hermione could not turn down. And despite his offensive behavior, Hermione could not help but feel that he was the first man other than Harry to see her as an intelligent person, not just a fluffball in a pretty dress. He was certainly the first to match her intellectually. Except for the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Duke Dumbledore. But then he was a few bricks short of a ton…

            It occurred to her, however, just as they were pulling in to Lady Parkinson's yard, that her speculation was based entirely on the assumption that her aunt was correct, and Snape was interested in her for anything other than a wager.

            Hermione was still chewing on this thought when she was suddenly face to face with Lady Parkinson herself in the entryway to the ballroom. Lady Parkinson was a cold woman, not particularly beautiful, but strong of feature in a way that made her handsome. Her features were sharp and exaggerated. Her honey-blonde hair was piled elegantly atop her head and adorned with sapphires and blue-dyed feathers to match her gown. The gown itself was a shade of sapphire blue that perfectly matched Lady Parkinson's cold, glittering eyes, and left just enough to the imagination. The bodice was cut just above the line of indecency and the thin silk clung to her curves without actually revealing anything. The insincere smile on their hostess' face was enough to tell Hermione what the woman thought of her.

            "Severus! Minerva!" Lady Parkinson exclaimed in a sultry voice that was just this side of simpering, "How good to see you both! And who is this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow at Hermione.

            Duke Snape, _Severus, _motioned Hermione forward a bit from where she had been _not_ hiding behind him and her aunt, and said in his silkiest tones, "Lady Alfred Parkinson, may I present Lady Amelia Lupin? She is Minerva's niece, of course." Underlying was the message that Hermione _was not to be touched_. There would be no attempts at sabotage from this quarter at least. Not if Duke Snape, _Severus_, had anything to say about it. And it looked as if he just might.

            "Of course," Lady Parkinson replied, as she echoed Hermione's bashful curtsy. She looked curiously between her aunt and Duke Snape, _Severus_.

            This time it was her aunt who answered the Lady's unspoken question, "Severus has been kind enough to offer us his service as escort, this Season."

            "How thoughtful of him," Lady Parkinson drawled.

            "Yes, quite," Minerva replied, shortly.

            Lady Parkinson seemed to take in Hermione's aunt's cooling demeanor, and said, "Well, do enjoy the party." Just as they were walking away, she said, "Oh, Severus! Draco is here, by the way. I'm sure he would love to talk with you."

            "I will endeavor to find the occasion, Violet," Severus practically purred.

            "Do," she replied.

            As they entered the ballroom, Hermione had the distinct impression she had missed something, but felt her curiosity wither in the face of the sweltering crowd that was the first major ball of the Season. Magnificent crystal and gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling bathing the room in an intensely warm glow. Ladies gowns and gentlemen's frock coats made a dizzying swirl of color as they moved in time with the music, and to mingle along the sidelines. Over the music, Hermione could hear the nearly deafening hum of conversations. Scents of strong perfumes, underlied by human sweat, threatened to overwhelm her sorely taxed senses.

            Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when Duke Snape's, _Severus'_, hand came to rest on the small of her back. None the less, she took her strength from it, and fought off the overwhelming sensations. They were soon drowned out by his voice in her ear anyway. "You _will _save a waltz, for me, my dear?"

            Hermione swallowed hard, trying to control her breathing, "Of course, Severus." She was proud that her voice trembled only a little.

            "Good," And he was gone, with only a little shove to get her going.

            Hermione found herself caught up in her aunt's wake, being introduced to the _grande__ dames _of the matrons, and being given permission to waltz. Shortly after her dance card was completely full, with Duke Snape's, _Severus'_, name written in on her third, and last, waltz.

            She was slightly shocked to find one other name she recognized on her list, her second waltz:  Marquess  Draco Malfoy.

            Severus stood in the shadows, watching his quarry with unflagging eyes. She really was resplendent in her Gryffindor gown, though the symbolism was lost on the majority of the _haut ton_, muggles for the most part. She practically sparkled with vitality and intelligence, and he doubted there were many men out there capable of truly appreciating that. He didn't stop his watch to think about the odd feeling of possessiveness that came over him every time she danced with someone else, or one of her young beaux touched her arm or hand during a discussion. None of them were worthy of the cheeky wench.

            He was still aware, of course, the moment Lord Alfred Parkinson came to stand beside him. "She is quite a find, Severus."

            Severus didn't bother to reply. Without taking his eyes off his prey, he asked in his coldest voice, "What news do you have for me, Alfred?"

           "Never were one for pleasant conversation were you?" Parkinson sighed before continuing in a no-nonsense manner, "You will have heard of course that your godson, young Malfoy, is in town?" At Severus nod, he continued, "Apparently he and Lucius have had a falling out of some sort. Disagreement about politics or some such. Apparently he thinks his father is an elitist snob." Severus snorted at that. That was the pot calling the kettle if ever he had heard it, "Still, it must have been rather serious."

            "Oh?"

            "Yes. Lucius is talking of disowning the whelp. I talked with him the other day. Apparently, Draco refuses to join the Death Eaters. Rather smart of him if you ask me. That upstart Voldemort will cause nothing but trouble in France."

            "Hm."

            "If Lucius does disown him, I won't allow the boy to continue courting Pansy, Severus. You will warn him, won't you?"

            Severus finally looked at Parkinson, pinning him with his cold stare, "Certainly." He turned his eyes back to the dance floor where his prey was dancing with Longbottom. The idiot kept stepping on her toes. "Anything else?"

            "Only that Rosier was seen down at the docks, yesterday. Don't know who he visited, though."

            "Good. Now go away."

            "Of course. Severus."

            "Alfred." Severus acknowledged with a bare inclination of his head.

            Now why was the stupid chit waltzing with his godson?

            Marquess Malfoy, Marquis du Malfoi, was in Hermione's considered opinion, much too beautiful for his own good. She knew for herself at least, she could never marry a man who was prettier than she was. And Draco Malfoy was beautiful. His soft, white-blonde hair, was pulled artfully from his face and secured with a grey silk ribbon, accenting his perfectly chiseled, if slightly pointed, features. His smoky grey silk frock seemed to emphasize the silver of his eyes, and set off his pale skin. All in all, he looked something like a demented angel, much too sensuous to be heavenly.

            She had never met, or even seen, Malfoy at Hogwarts, though they had attended together. She was a Gryffindor, and a female, so they had never had any classes together. Not that she looked even remotely the same now, she thought, with a small secret smile. Gone was the frumpy bookworm. In her place was the sophisticated Amelia Lupin.

            "Now what could have brought such a look to your lovely face?" Draco purred in her ear.

            Hermione started at the brief contact, "What look, Marquess Malfoy?"

            "You look as if you have a secret," he whispered, his breath brushing her ear and making her shiver, "Do tell."

            Hermione forced a light chuckle "Then it wouldn't be a secret, would it, my lord?"

            His replying chuckle told her she had got him off the scent. For now. He was a Slytherin after all.

            "And there is my godfather, looking as if he were our own personal thunder cloud. I do wonder what I have done this time," Malfoy smiled at her with all of his charm, nodding his head in Duke Snape's, _Severus'_, direction.

            "Duke Snape?" Hermione asked.

            "None other. I do hope Uncle Severus will let us finish this waltz." Hermione had never wished for anything else more forcefully. Severus might set her nerves on fire, but he also made her stomach do acrobatics that were entirely too uncomfortable. "Why?" Malfoy asked, suddenly, "Do you know him?"

            Hermione relished in the opportunity to surprise the too-slick Slytherin, "Of course," she replied in a conspiratorial whisper, "Didn't you know? He is escorting my aunt and I this Season?"

            "I didn't," Draco conceded, his charm dimming a bit at the news. Surprisingly, this made Hermione relax, even enjoy his presence. "Well then," Draco chuckled, "Shall we scandalize him and take a stroll onto the balcony for some air, my lady?"  
            Hermione laughed outright at this, placing her arm on his as he led her from the floor, "Certainly, my lord. As long as you promise not to pull anything?"

            "I wouldn't dream of it," Draco smiled down at her. "Uncle Severus would disembowel me."

            Did the girl have no sense? The boy was complete stranger. And a Slytherin at that! She had about a snowball's chance in hell at deceiving him in private! Severus would know. Draco was his protégé, in a sense.

            Severus firmly pushed aside the jealousy he felt at seeing his prey in the arms of the attractive Slytherin. Rather than bursting out there, however, Severus hung back in the shadows to watch them and listen.

            "So tell me, Lady Lupin, how did a pretty little Gryffindor like yourself manage to catch my uncle's attention?" Draco was drawling, as he leaned against the rail. She had one hand upon said rail, her face turned in profile towards Severus, facing the Malfoy heir.

            "I don't know what you are talking about, my lord," she demurred, "Severus is doing this entirely as a favor to my aunt Minerva and my father."

            _Good girl, _Severus thought, _feed him a half-truth. He might just buy it._        

            "That cannot be his only reason, my dear," Draco's eyes were hooded now. He had sensed the evasion, "Everyone knows Uncle Severus does not do favors…" _Damn_.

            "You have obviously never met my aunt," She pointed out, a smile tugging at her full lips.

            "No," Draco conceded, his lids lifting to reveal his eyes once more, "a harridan, is she?" There was laughter in those grey eyes now.

            "A powerful woman, to be sure," Hermione laughed. Her face lit up when she did that. Severus felt another stab of jealousy and decided to act on it this time.

            "Draco!" He called, startling the two young people. He watched with some dismay as the smile dimmed on her face. "I see you have stolen my partner for the next waltz."

            "Now why would she want to dance with you, when she could dance with me, Uncle Severus?" His question was clear. _What is your claim on her?_

            She looked decidedly uncomfortable.

            "Because she promised, Draco," Severus replied in a dangerously silky tone, "Besides, her aunt has said she wishes to return home after this dance. Do give an old man his turn." _She is mine, whelp. Back off. _

            "You're not that old, Uncle Severus. Though your disposition is rather grouchy." _Understood.__ Be nice._

            "I have never claimed to be anything else." _I won't change my spots. _

"I'll leave you to it then." _Good luck then. You'll need it. _

            "Hmph." Severus reached and took her arm, leading her back to the dance floor for the final waltz of the evening, he looked over his shoulders at his godson, "Come by tomorrow afternoon. I have some business to discuss with you."

            Draco smirked at him. That look was much too knowing for Severus' comfort. "Of course. Goodnight, Severus. I hope to see you again, my lady. It was a pleasure."

            She had a rather glazed look as she replied that the pleasure had been hers, and then they were on the floor, her warm hand in his, her soft body delightfully close. He also had a rather spectacular view of her cleavage. He nearly growled when he thought that others had been afforded the same view.

            "Enjoying the view, your grace?" She asked through a rather forced looking smile.

            "Immensely, my dear," he drawled in reply.

            A flush rose on her cheeks. "Cad," she growled.

            "Hm. If you don't want me to look, don't wear such _appealing_ gowns."

            "What I wear would be of no concern of a _gentleman_, your grace." She sounded positively furious.

            "It's a good thing for both of us I am no such thing, then isn't it?"

            "You bastard!"

            The resounding crack of her slap in the suddenly silent room would be the talk of the _ton_ for days.

TBC

_A/N: There it is, the longest chapter I have ever written. Again a big thanks to Taya. Please review. _

_CezyAngel__: I'm glad you like it, but unfortunately, I can make no promises of plot. This is a Regency Romance, or an attempt at one, and as my best friend pointed out, I'm not exactly going to need one to follow tradition. Plot is always secondary to relationships. I do sort of have a plot worked out, but whether or not I implement it, will depend on how the story writes itself…_

_Besa-chan__: I quoted you up there . See? I hope you like this one. And between Taya and I, I think we got everything. Let me know if I missed anything. I always win, btw. _

_Wander Aimlessly: I've only read _ P&P_ myself, though I read the beginning of _Emma_, and am currently working through _Sense and Sensibility, _a long slow process, I'm afraid. _

_Fleria__: Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure I can guarantee that such a phenomenon will never occur again. I'm horrible about updates, as you can see. The last time was special for my mom's birthday._

_Vidgal__: Glad you liked it, Mom. _

_JOdel__: I'm trying for very late Regency. Her toilette, I have to admit, is mostly based on the mediocre amount of info available on the web, and some fashion plates. _

_Joshua Glass: If they killed each other, then where would the story be? Though I suppose their ghosts would have a good time haunting each other. _

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I really, really appreciate it!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Legacy**

**by **

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

_A/N: This is more, or less unbeta-ed, but I did have Lunziek look over it for me. I hope Taya will be able to get a more thoroughly done version back to me soon. Sorry for the wait, as usual, my muse is entirely spastic. Oh, and no Hermione in this one. Too many other issues I felt I needed to deal with first. Though considering the fanbase reading this, I wouldn't be surprised to find that no one cared. After all, we only read for Sev, right? Herms is just an added bonus. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, and will fix any damage done to Sev's nose before I return him. _

Chapter 10

            Needless to say, neither Hermione nor Severus spoke for the rest of the evening. Minerva, hoping to avert any further disasters, had gathered up her recalcitrant young people, and herded them out the door and into the carriage. Once in the relative privacy of said carriage, she laid into them with all the formidable power of her razor tongue. By the time they had reached her townhouse, Minerva was suitably convinced that Hermione was repentant enough to _never_ put on such an undignified display again. She was not so sure about Severus.

            Minerva was now sure, even more than she had been before, that Severus enjoyed baiting her niece, that he enjoyed pushing her buttons until she would take no more and explode. Still, as amusing as the fireworks undoubtedly were, they were undignified, and likely to put this whole escapade in danger of being exposed. The attention was unwanted. Furthermore, Severus was going to have to stop if he wished his nose to remain the same shape for much longer. _Hell, _Minerva thought, _the man was lucky she didn't hex him…._

            When they pulled up to her townhouse, Minerva tersely ordered Hermione to get to bed, and demanded Severus' presence in her study.

            "Well, Severus," Minerva finally asked, after they were seated in her study, brandy in their glasses, "Care to explain what the hell you were thinking baiting her in public?"

            Severus sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should think that would be obvious, Minerva. It was fun."

            "Severus," Now it was Minerva's turn to sigh, "I realize you derive some sort of sadistic pleasure from upsetting others, but must you do it in such a public manner? It's embarrassing."

            "Well at least you aren't going to ask me to stop," Severus' voice was dry, "just change venues…"

            "Of course I would like you to stop!" She took another sip of her drink, "But God knows that I wouldn't expect you to change now."

            "Good to know."

            Minerva sighed again in exasperation. "Oh, get out of here, you insufferable man!"

            Severus stood up and bowed to her, mockingly. "As you wish, Minerva." As he reached the door to her study he looked over his shoulder, "I shall see you tomorrow evening, then?"

            "Hmph. I suppose." Just as he was about to leave, Minerva called, "Oh, and Severus, if you would like to avoid having your nose rearranged in a most unpleasant way… I do suggest you stop looking down her bodice. Or at least stop telling her you are doing so."

            Severus didn't bother to answer.

            So Uncle Severus wanted to talk with him, Draco mused as his carriage wound its way through the London streets to his townhouse. Somehow he doubted it had anything to do with the pretty little witch Severus was escorting… Still, she was something of a puzzle. What did that little Gryffindor girl have that would impress his godfather to the point of declaring for her, however covertly? Draco was not oblivious to the symbolism of her gown, especially after witnessing that display on the dance floor.

            More importantly, Draco could have sworn that Lady Amelia was practically engaged to on Sir Harry Potter; or at least she was according to Potter. Potter was besotted with the girl, and from the letters he had shared with Draco, she was just as besotted as he. Yet there was no doubt in Draco's mind that the girl had it bad for his uncle… The sexual tension between the two could be cut with a knife. So it begged the question: was Amelia Lupin just a tart? Or was there something else going on? Draco was willing to lay odds on the latter, for Severus would never settle for a common girl.

            Still he was sure that Severus didn't want him to come over just to talk about his godfather's love life. iSo it must have something to do with the fight I had with Father./i

            Lucius Malfoy's fanatical devotion to the puffed up half-blood Voldemort was a source of strife between father and son. Draco couldn't understand following a hypocrite and megalomaniacal madman all for some promised future power… and Lucius would not forgive him that. At this point Draco would not be surprised to learn that his father had disinherited him, but he hoped it would not come to that.

            Well, whatever it was that Severus wanted, Draco wouldn't know until morning, so he might as well get some much needed sleep. His last thought was that the morning's meeting would likely prove interesting.

            Severus woke the next morning with what could only be called a raging headache. The combined tensions of his dealings with Hermione and planning what exactly he was going to say to his godson this morning, heaped as they were upon barely four hours of sleep, had him in a foul mood with an aching head. As he peeled himself from bed and began his morning ablutions, Severus summoned a House Elf to give instructions to have a vial of Headache Relief placed next to his morning tea.

            After breakfast, and a good dose of a potion, Severus was feeling much improved and fully prepared to take on guiding his godson in a direction that would not lead the boy to the noose. For Severus had no doubt that Lucius' plans for the lad would lead there. Voldemort was an enemy of the crown, and following him was High Treason.

            He was seated in his study, the early afternoon sun warm upon his back, when his butler came to inform him of Draco's arrival. "Marquess Malfoy is here, Your Grace."

            Severus looked up briefly from the reports he had received that morning from his eyes down at the docks. "Show him in, then. And we're not to be disturbed. For any reason."

            "Of course, Your Grace." With a polished bow, the man let himself out.

            Draco entered the room with an arrogant raised brow and a haughty smirk, trademark to his nature. Severus glowered at him. The damned boy was too good looking for his own good, and knew it very well. Slytherin that Draco was, he was not above using his looks to his advantage. Severus knew very well that Draco likely offered him his only competition for Hermione's affections. The boy was sharply intelligent, almost as dark in his humor as Severus himself, and highly attractive and charming. Beyond this, Draco was one of the few young men that Severus was sure would recognize Hermione for the treasure she was. Severus knew that if he were to fall short in his pursuit of the girl, Draco would not be far behind ready to take her for himself, consequences be damned. But that was not why they were both here.

            "Would you like a glass of brandy, Draco? This does not promise to be a light conversation."

            He could see the connections forming behind those impossibly silver eyes. "Brandy sounds just the thing then," Draco replied. Severus busied himself pouring for the both of them, covertly slipping a half dose of Veratiserum into Draco's. It would loosen his tongue only; make him more inclined towards honesty, without the full out drugged state of the full dose.

            He handed the glass to Draco, sipping from his own at the same time. Draco downed his in one shot, and moved to the sideboard to pour another. When he noticed his godfather's slightly incredulous look, Draco simply shrugged and moved to a seat in front of Severus' desk. Severus himself sat behind the desk, and peered at the young man through hooded eyes. He decided that now was not the time for beating around the bush. "Tell me, Draco, what do you think of the Death Eaters?"

            Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he paused before answering. "Honestly?" At Severus' nod, "They're all bloody insane, if you ask me. But then my opinion isn't exactly a secret."

            "Nor is it exactly well known." Severus considered his next question carefully, "How many besides myself and your father know of your opinion?"

            "I would say a few House Elves. No one else. People know Father and I are having a difference of opinion, and that the old bastard has once again threatened to disown me, but he's done that so many times over the last few years, that it's no new news." He paused and considered. "They might know I am reluctant to join, but not my reasons for that reluctance."

            "Funny, I heard of your spat with Lucius, and the reason for it, from Alfred Parkinson, at last night's ball."

            "Well, I had to tell him at least a bit, didn't I? I'm courting that horrid excuse for a young woman they call daughter."

            "Then you hold no affection for Lady Pansy?"

            "God, no!" Draco's face distorted in disgust. "The girl is a pug: ugly as one of those horrid dogs, and just as nasty. It's what Father wants."

            "I see."

            "Do you?"

            "You seek Lucius' approval in at least one aspect of your life, if for no other reason than to save your inheritance."

            "I assure you, Uncle Severus, it is for no other reason."

            "And if I told you Lucius was a traitor?" Here was the delicate part: the boy might not love his father, but Lucius iwas/i his father.

            "I would believe you." No hesitation there.

            "Ah, but would you help me?" The crux of the matter, at last.

            "What did you have in mind?" Draco even looked mildly eager. Severus wondered how long that would last.

            It was a much more subdued Draco Malfoy that sat down early that evening to have dinner with his godfather. What Severus had asked him to do… It was foolhardy, dangerous, and so positively devious that only a true Slytherin would be able to undertake it and survive. It was perfect. It would free him from his father, and hopefully clear his own name of any connections with that madman Voldemort.

            Draco scowled at his dinner, forcing his mind to turn away from these serious thoughts. No use ruining a perfectly good dinner… Now how to pose his question… "So, Uncle Severus," Draco began, a sharp glint in his eye, "tell me why you are courting Harry Potter's fiancée?"

            The sight of his godfather spewing his wine halfway across the table in surprise would be a memory that would get Draco through all the hard times he would encounter for the rest of his days.

            "iHarry Potter's/i fiancée?!"

            "Amelia Lupin, by her own hand, accepted Potter's proposal more than six months ago. I saw the letter myself." Draco could barely control his laughter at the look of murderous rage on Severus' face.

            "That insolent brat! Of course she wouldn't mention who the idiot boy was!"

            "So you knew your girl was engaged to another man?" Draco was honestly confused by this. He thought his godfather had more honor than that.

            Severus, however, was obviously not thinking clearly at that moment for he let slip the girls secret, however unwittingly. "Of course not! I knew her cousin was engaged!" Pieces clicked in Draco's brain.

            "That wasn't Amelia Lupin!" He was shocked to say the least. He also had the dubious, and incredibly rare, pleasure of seeing a look of minor panic flash across his Uncle Severus' features.

            "What are you talking about? Of course it was," Severus actually sounded quite calm, considering.

            "No, I'd be willing to wager my new stud that the girl I danced with last night was the inestimable Miss Hermione Granger."

TBC

_A/N: So there it is. Any bets on how long it will take the entire _ton_ to find out? Please leave a review. They really do help me write. _

_Review Responses:_

_Taya: We all miss things sometimes. _

_Besa__: Well, you know how I feel about it being easy. I did mean for them to say it that way. As for the Kat one. She is still only a plot device, and I am uncomfortable continuing it until I know more about her. Hopefully the RP will help. _

_Anarane__ Anwamane: He did, didn't he? _

_Sinj__: I'm only now developing a taste for Regency. I find Jane Austin is much more likable when I'm writing my own story. _

_Everyone else: Huge thanks and lots of hugs. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Legacy**

**by**

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

_A/N: Happy Birthday, Mom! On that note, I think I am finally back from my long hiatus, and updates might possibly become more frequent again. Not a whole lot of plot in this one, but I hope it will do. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Responses at the end and at Ashwinder, on the review page. Enjoy_

Chapter 11

Severus took a deep, not very calming breath and tried very hard to suppress the urge to bang his head on his intricately carved mahogany desk. So much for secrecy. Only a week in, not even that, and he had managed to out the girl to his devious nephew. Severus knew Draco could keep a secret, but still… He couldn't help but think this endeavor was doomed from the start. Why couldn't he court the damned girl in a normal fashion anyway? He put his head in his hands and groaned. Because he wanted the challenge. It was always about the bloody challenge.

Severus looked up and stared moodily into his fire. Perhaps Draco's inclusion in the scheme would work to their advantage. It certainly couldn't hurt to have another such illustrious member of the _ton_ included in the plan. The gossips would be more inclined to believe Draco, just because of his title and good looks. They would never think to take into account that Draco was a Slytherin and could lie with the best of them.

Looking at the clock, a magical devise that very helpfully told him he was "more than a little late," Severus quickly penned a note to Minerva which he sent with a House Elf. He told her merely that he had been unavoidably detained, and that he would be by within the hour to pick up herself and Miss Granger. That done he retired to his rooms to change into his evening attire.

By the time Severus' letter arrived, Minerva was ready to thrash the insufferable man. Not only was she quite put out that he was detaining her from her evening's activities, but Hermione was practically quivering with nervous energy, and it was about to drive the old Gryffindor mad.

Hermione was sitting in the window seat of the sitting room staring out the window into the gardens. Her pale face was turned into the moonlight and given a slightly golden glow by the lamps which lit the room. Her artfully piled curls also caught the light and glimmered as if spun through with gold. She was resplendent this evening in a gown of rich sapphire organza, her form perfectly still except her hands. The fan in those hands was every few moments snapped open, and then, on an even count snapped shut just as artfully.

Were it not the thousandth time this had happened, Minerva might have admired the skill with which her charge handled the item. As it was, the continued and frequent snapping was severely grating on her nerves, and she felt that she would truly be justified in murdering the young woman and the stupid man that was the cause of this whole damned fiasco.

So, it was with a sigh of relief that Minerva opened the letter from her wayward friend. "Hermione!" she snapped after glancing at the note, "Stop twitching. He'll be here within the hour. He says that he was unavoidably detained."

"Unavoidably detained, my arse," Hermione muttered under her breath. Out loud she said, "I'd bet he's taking his revenge for my slapping him in public last night."

"My dear," Minerva replied, "when Severus Snape decides to be vengeful, you will know it. And he would never pick such a petty means."

"So I should still be worried, then?" Hermione arched one delicate eyebrow at her aunt.

"Of course not," Minerva soothed, but at Hermione's sigh of relief, she could not help but add, "but I would be on my guard, were I you."

"Huh."

The next half an hour practically dragged by. Despite Minerva's glares, and despite the news of Duke Snape's imminent arrival, Hermione was still twitchy. The constant movement of the fan and the intermittent sighs were enough to drive the older woman out of her mind. Finally, thirty-three minutes from the moment Minerva had opened the note from Severus, said Duke arrived in all of his snarky glory.

"One would think," drawled an elegant voice from the doorway of the sitting room, causing Hermione to practically jump out of her skin in surprise, "that as I myself am nearly an hour late, such thoughtful ladies as yourselves would have been ready to leave. But apparently not."

"Perhaps then, Your Grace," Hermione fairly purred- she was determined not to lose face in front of this man- "you will endeavor to be on time in the future. After all, one would hate to think that such an exalted personage as yourself could possibly be so ill bred as to keep two such thoughtful ladies as ourselves waiting more than once." Of course, at the dark look passing over Severus' face, she couldn't help but think maybe she was in over her head. Just a little.

"You_insufferable little_- "

"Severus!" _Saved by the aunt!_ Hermione gave an exultant little prayer for the respite. Of course, Severus was still glaring at her, and for that matter, so was Minerva. "You too, Hermione," Minerva continued, "I want no more fighting between the two of you for the rest of this evening. I want one night of peace, by all that is holy, and if you two don't give it to me, I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

Oh. Apparently Aunt Minerva was not on her side in this. She murmured a quiet apology to her aunt and decided to try another tactic. Brushing passed the glowering duke, Hermione made her way into the foyer and took her half-cloak from Charlie Weasley, the butler and Ginny's eldest brother. She thanked Charlie with a small smile, and the breezed out the door and into the waiting carriage. Snape was, of course, right behind her, followed soon after by Minerva, but Hermione couldn't help but feel a thrill of victory at having taken the infuriating man by surprise. If antagonism was not to be on the plate tonight, Hermione would just have to see how Duke Snape took to being ignored.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, Hermione mused, but then, she supposed that was not really the best defense. Even Napoleon must have thought that before he invaded Russia in the winter. And they all knew how that had ended.

The carriage ride to the first party had been tense, but as Hermione had resolutely stared out the window even as Snape glared at her, nothing much seemed to come of it. Once there, introductions had been made, and Hermione had slipped away to join the other girls her age who were hoping to have their cards filled. This particular party was not overly important; it was one of many small affairs being held this night, and there was even some small chance that they would leave early and proceed to another venue. After nearly an hour of dancing with faceless boys, and unfortunately Neville Longbottom, Hermione nearly fainted with relief to look up and see Marquess Malfoy approaching her to ask her to dance. No sooner was her greeting her, however, than was Minerva swooping down to collect her to move on. Apparently His Grace had decided that this party was a bore, and that he wished to move on. Hermione dutifully followed, only after informing Malfoy of their destination.

After the third time the exact same thing happened, Hermione was beginning to get a clear picture in her head. Obviously, Snape felt threatened by the younger wizard and likely irked at her for ignoring _him_. This time Hermione barely allowed Malfoy time to say hello at all before sweeping him onto the dance floor and out of the range of her aunt, who was once again on her way to collect her charge.

Now Hermione was in the arms of the ever charming Draco Malfoy, and she could practically_ feel_ Snape's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"My," Malfoy teased, "what have you done to upset Uncle Severus so?"

"You mean besides slapping him in public last night?" Hermione asked. She was really enjoying flirting with the young Marquess, even if it did cause Snape to glare at her more.

"You mean you have done something else?"

"Well…"

"Tell me, or I will refuse to dance with you for the rest of the week."

"You, Your Grace, are entirely too full of yourself," Hermione replied with a laugh, "What makes you think that I would be put out by such a course of action?"

"Because we both know that I am the only one that is going to save your poor, trod upon feet from the likes of Neville Longbottom." This was delivered in a conspiratorial whisper, and despite her resolutions the night before, Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine when his warm breath caressed her ear. Malfoy gave her a knowing look and continued, "Now what have you done to earn my godfather's ire tonight?"

"If you must know," Hermione huffed, feeling irked herself at his damnable smirk, "I am ignoring him. I have decided that if the blasted man only wishes to antagonize me and get me into trouble with Aunt Minerva, then I will just have to cease paying attention."

Malfoy laughed out loud at this, "No wonder he looks so angry! You have got to be the first person to ignore him since his days teaching potions under Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm sure it doesn't help that I've spent the entire evening trying to pay attention to you, either."

"Dear Merlin, woman," Malfoy practically yelped, "are you trying to get me hexed?"

"Oh no, Your Grace," Hermione replied with feigned innocence, "I simply wish to teach your godfather a lesson. You are just a convenient means to an end."

By this point they had left the dance floor, and Draco plastered his hand over his heart in a hurt manner, "My dear lady, I am wounded that you would use me in such a horrendous manner."

"As if the reigning Prince of Slytherin would allow himself to be used without getting something in return!" Hermione's eyes were alight with the challenge inherent in the playful banter. It was not often she was allowed to make use of her intellect during conversation, and the Marquess Malfoy seemed to enjoy her company. She continued, "Tell me, Marquess Malfoy, what is your angle?"

A cold voice interrupted Malfoy's reply. "Do enlighten us, Draco. I must admit I'm curious as well." Both turned as one to face a scowling Severus Snape, but their reactions were drastically different. Whereas Malfoy took one look at the deadly cold anger on his godfather's face and paled, simultaneously backing up a few steps and placing himself between Hermione and the irate Duke, Hermione saw only a challenge, and moved forward intent on telling the glowering man off for interrupting her conversation. The result was yet another scandal for the _ton_ to twitter over, as Lady Lupin and Marquess Malfoy tumbled into a graceless heap on the floor of Lord Garlies' ballroom.

TBC

_A/N: A great big, huge thanks to my beta, Taya, who got this back to me in less than two hours! Taya also says happy birthday, mom. I promise, promise, promise that the next chapter will be worth the read, so hang in there everyone, and please leave a review. Thanks for reading!_

_Jes_

_Review Responses:_

_rhitmcshanm: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I finally got around to it… I had a huge other project I was working on that was causing the writers' block from hell._

_Rhyia: I'm glad you found it funny, but I'm sorry I almost made you spew. If it makes you feel any better, my roommate makes a pastime out of doing the same thing to me. She's almost killed me twice._

_sinj: I'm sorry to say only a little SS/HG action, but there will be more soon, promise. I guess you'll just have to read Chapter 12 when I write it._

_Anarane Anwamane: I had a similar reaction. I'm still not sure what he is doing in here, but I'm sure it will be entertaining._

_kjones: If only had another method available to us. I'm trying harder to keep any real info out of these, but unfortunately, I don't have much choice here._

_To everyone else: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I would reply individually, but that would take up more space than the story, probably, and unfortunately more time than I have. How 'bout I use that time to start Chapter 12 instead?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Legacy**

**by**

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

_A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, but real life, school and HBP kind of derailed it for a bit. So here's the next chapter, with additional ANs and review responses at the end. _

Chapter 12

The next half hour was, for Hermione, at least, a blur of confusion and embarrassment. Severus had helped her to her feet after the unbearably long moments it took her to untangle herself from Marquess Malfoy. She barely heard his murmured questions about her wellbeing over the rush of blood in her ears and the tittering of the assembled crowd. She was sure her face was as red as the gown she had worn to Lady Parkinson's ball. It was like being in Hogwarts all over again, with people laughing at her because she was awkward and uncomfortable in large groups of people. The more people laughed, the more upset she became, her breath quickening and coming in gasps as she fought to hold back sobs. She was so absorbed in not breaking down that she barely noticed Severus' deliberate snub when he refused to help Malfoy to his feet, or Malfoy's speculative glance when noticed her condition.

Severus' hand touched lightly to the small of her back, giving her the anchor she so desperately needed. However, just as her breathing was beginning to calm down, and she began to feel more in control of her rampant emotions, that anchor was removed as Severus moved to talk to Malfoy in hushed tones. Immediately, the noise of the crowd rushed back in, darkness encroaching on the edges of her vision. Somewhere in a remote corner of her mind, Hermione was aware that this meant she was hyperventilating (not a good idea when combined with her already restricted airflow due to her tightly laced stays), but she was powerless to stop it. She concentrated on trying to breathe normally, helpless against the overwhelming crush of the regard of the party-goers. Even the return of Severus' hand to the small of her back did little to calm her, and she was beginning to feel slightly lightheaded.

"Breathe, Hermione." Severus' voice in her ear helped her regain her balance to a point, but her breath was still coming in short gasps, and she was still acutely aware of the stares.

The hand on her back moved to her elbow, and she was led over to her aunt, with whom Severus conversed briefly. However, she was so caught up in the snickering and whispering going on around her, that she was unable to pay attention to what they were saying. At Aunt Minerva's clearly final nod, however, Hermione found herself being escorted outside to the carriage.

It wasn't until she had been handed up into the carriage, with Severus settled upon the seat across from her, that the situation became clear. She was in a carriage, unchaperoned, with a man who had a _reputation_. He had a _past_. Hermione started hyperventilating again. Her reputation was ruined. _Amelia's _reputation was ruined! Her cousin would never forgive her. Suddenly, it was all too much, and in the relative solitude of the carriage Hermione finally let go of her control and broke into loud sobs.

Despite her reaction to the embarrassing situation in the ballroom and Draco's not-quite-cryptic warnings, Severus was completely unprepared when Hermione began sobbing as soon as they were safely ensconced in the carriage. He had no experience dealing with crying females, and he had never really expected such behavior out of this particular crying female.

Oblivious to the fact that he was, in truth, the chief cause of her tears, he moved to her side of the carriage and laid an awkward hand on her shoulder. This, of course, caused her to sob even harder. Severus, feeling completely in over his head, made to get up and move back to his side of the carriage, when she shocked him yet again by turning to him and clinging to his expensively tailored frock coat. Severus floundered, unsure what to do now that she was clinging to him like Devil's Snare, and trying very hard not to think about how she was ruining one of his favorite frock coats. When it became clear that she was not likely to let up anytime soon, he gently put his arms around her, hoping to offer some comfort. It seemed this was the correct course of action, for she snuggled closer to him, and her sobs quieted somewhat to the occasional whimper and sniffle.

Inwardly, Severus marvelled at the situation. Crying females did not turn to Severus Snape for comfort. As a matter of course, crying females ran from Severus Snape. He supposed the lack of this trait was just one more of the many oddities that drew him to Hermione Granger. Contemplating his feelings for the young Gryffindor, he had to admit that it felt surprisingly right to have her clinging to him for comfort. Further, although he enjoyed pushing her buttons and enciting her temper (there could be no denying he enjoyed their spats), he grudgingly had to admit he would part with a rather large chunk of his own flesh before he would see her in such pain as she was in this moment again.

Unconsciously, he began moving his hand in soothing motions over her back. This seemed to work, for her whimpers and sniffles became further apart, and her breaths became longer and more even until he suspected she had fallen asleep. Allowing himself to relax into the gentle motions of the carriage as it carried them to her aunt's home, Severus too was soon lulled into a light sleep.

The jerk of the carriage coming to a stop in front of Aunt Minerva's town home startled Hermione out of the doze into which she had fallen. Analytical even in her muddled state, her brain began cataloguing her surroundings. She was warm, against something surprisingly both hard and warm, with what felt like a heavy weight or band wrapped around her shoulder. She was quite comfortable, almost lulled back into sleep by the rythmic breathing of the body beside and slightly under her. Of course, at the realization that it was a body, she came completely awake in a state of pure terror.

Naturally, the sudden movement of her body and the slight flailing of limbs this terror brought about woke her companion. He awoke in an instant, wand out and pointing towards the door, the most likely source of a threat. His eyes narrowed in search before meeting hers. She felt her control unravelling once again in the face of his scrutiny, and her voice came out in more of a shriek than she intended.

"Oh, gods! I've ruined her reputation, she's going to kill me!" She put her head in her hands and tried to focus on calming down, but given that she was still in the situation that was the cause of her panic, it was a monumental task, and perhaps not one she was up to.

"Aside from the fact that I very much doubt that anyone's reputation has been ruined tonight, Hermione," Severus' voice washed over her in calm and commanding tone, "I would like very much to know exactly whose reputation you think you have ruined? Surely not your Aunt's, as hers is above ruination."

"Amelia's!"

"I don't think that her reputation is likely to suffer from anything that has transpired. Why would you think you have ruined it?" His calmness was beginning to affect her, and when she answered it was in a much quieter tone.

"I'm in a carriage with you, unchaperoned! You have a i past /i , how could it not be?"

"No one is likely to know that we are alone together in this carriage. Although you were in no condition to notice, your Aunt and I cast a rather powerful glamour that will make it seem as if we were remaining there with her until the titters die down, and then leave all together. No one will have noticed that you and I slipped out a bit early to make sure that you didn't have a breakdown in the middle of Lord Garlie's ball."

"No one will know?" Hermione's relief was tremendous, his cool logic cutting through her panic. "Amelia's reputation is safe?"

"As safe as it can be, considering she's run off to elope with Potter and drawn you in to help her with her ruse." He raised a questioning eyebrow at her when he mentioned her best friend's name.

Hermione blushed. "He's my best friend and the love of her life, but I knew the two of you had no fondness for each other. I thought it best not to bring him up unless it became necessary."

"It was information I would have gladly welcomed knowing before Draco Malfoy joined me for dinner this evening." Her questioning look prompted Severus to continue, "I'm afraid my surprise at learning that the girl I was supposedly escorting to the Season's festivities was engaged to Potter tipped my godson off to the idea that things were not as they would seem."

"What do you mean, 'tipped him off?'" Her voice was becoming shrill again, but she was in no mood to care.

"My godson caught me in a weak moment, put the pieces together, and deduced that you were not Amelia Lupin, but Hermione Granger. Apparently he had heard of the both of you at school, and caught a few glimpses of you together. He never knew which was which until I let slip that I knew your cousin was engaged, not you."

"What on Earth caused my name to be brought up at all?"

At this he had the grace to at least look a bit ashamed. "Draco spent quite of bit of time during the war working with Potter…" Hermione confirmed his questioning look with a nod; she had known that. "Apparently, Potter gushed about his beautiful fiancée constantly, and Draco was very confused as to why I would show an… interest… in Potter's woman."

"Oh," she murmered. Comprehension dawned. "Oh! Do you have an… interest… then?"

"Not in Potter's woman, certainly," he replied in a lazy drawl.

She smacked his arm lightly. "Don't be obtuse, you horrid man."

His eyes widened slightly at her familiarity, but he returned steadily, "I'm a Slytherin, my dear. It's in the job description to be obtuse." He lifted her gloved hand to his mouth for a courtly kiss.

"You've not answered the question, sir," she scolded, a flush suffusing her face.

"And I don't intend to, Miss Granger," he replied, a wicked smirk on his face. He got up to exit the carriage, and offered her a hand down. "That would spoil the fun."

She sniffed indignantly, but allowed him to hand her down. As soon as she alighted, however, she removed her hand from his, uncomfortable with the contact for no reason she could name. He walked with her up the short walk and into the entryway, but stopped short when she stepped onto the first stair leading to the family rooms. She turned to face him then, the extra height putting her face to face, if not exactly eye to eye, with him. She glanced up into his dark eyes, and felt something between them stretch and pull taut.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt as if she were falling into the dark wells of his eyes even as she felt her own flutter closed. The moment of anticipation stretched for what seemed like forever until finally it snapped, and she felt the feather light touch of his lips upon hers, brief, but utterly shocking. Her lips parted in a small gasp as he pulled away, and he took the opportunity to come back and deepen the kiss slightly. This time, she felt it down to her very soul, and her whole body shuddered with the need to be closer to him.

He pulled away again, and with a murmured goodbye which she was too shocked to return, walked out the door.

The wonder of that second kiss stayed with her all the way until she climbed into her bed. This man was her match, and whatever might come in the next few days, her future was now irrevocably tied to his. Now all she had to do was convince him of that fact.

TBC

_A/N: Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Super big, _huge _thanks to my two great betas, Taya and Shiv5468. They not only helped me deal with 3 a.m. writing, but a broken spell check as well. _

_Please, please, please review, as I am still a shameless review whore. _

_-Jes_

**_Review Responses: _**

_**Queen of Thieves: **He knew she was a witch simply because I am assuming, as I have seen done often in fanfiction, that a powerful and well-trained wizard can sense another of their kind, and to some extent, their strength. Amelia is Lupin's daughter. The repetition in Chapter 9 was in Hermione's own mind to remind herself to call him by his given name, and not his title. The whole thing is something of a power game between them. I hope that answered your questions. Thanks for your many reviews!_

_**HeartBlood: **While now that might be the case, in the Regency girls had very little choice what to wear, and the clothes by their very nature were revealing on top, and concealing below. Severus is a gentleman, and should know better. I'm glad your enjoyinn the fic, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Blackaces924: **I really do need to work out a family tree. I'm a bit fuzzy on it myself, but I believe Amelia and Hermione are related to Minerva through their Father and Mother respectively, who are siblings. Minerva is Lupin's father's sister, making her the girl's great aunt. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Hi there: **I don't plan on getting him together with Ginny as that is a ship I could never quite get on. I also can't tell you who I plan to pair him with, as that would ruin the sequel. Thank you!_

_**The Great Green Leaf of Peril: **Plot? I haven't seen a plot... but then, hopefully one will show up eventually... Thank you for reviewing!_

**Klo, fanficfan, Sabrina, Severus-fan, Anarane Anwamane, Mom, Alpha, lovethelab, sweetsyphn, tiger witch, angel-g2001, Kethryn, saigo, Rue Maridian: **_Thanks so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me. _


End file.
